Señales oníricas
by Evisser
Summary: Tras "Los invasores del Sur" Katara comienza a tener múltiples pesadillas y el único que parece comprenderla es el príncipe de la nación del fuego. Esto los llevará a crear una amistad que extraña a todos los demás y que evolucionará con el tiempo, llegando a ser mucho más que simple amistad. [ZUTARA. Mi versión del final de Avatar: La leyenda de Aang.]
1. Capítulo 1 - El despertar del fuego

La luna lucía llena en medio del cielo de verano, con algunas nubes a su alrededor dándole un ambiente más místico, más misterioso. Unos ojos azules la observaban desde la playa más cercana a la casa de verano del señor del fuego. La luna la llenaba de energía y hacía que su anterior intención de tratar de dormir desapareciese por completo. Por otra parte tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza: Recuerdos de su madre, su debate interno de si su decisión de perdonarle la vida a Yhon Ra había sido la correcta… Y luego estaba Zuko. Por fin había conseguido perdonarle completamente y eso le daba una tranquilidad que no sabía que podía obtener. Su actitud hacia ella últimamente había sido perfecta y todavía estaba sorprendida que ese estúpido príncipe hubiera sido capaz de entenderla perfectamente cuando todos estaban en su contra. Apretó sus brazos más fuerte alrededor de sus rodillas y escondió la cabeza enmedio. ¿Y ese abrazo al final del día? Por algún motivo aún podía prácticamente sentir el calor de su pecho contra el suyo. Esa chispa que recorrió su cuerpo los pocos segundos que estuvo pegada a él le asustaba. Incluso el mero recuerdo de ella hizo que un escalofrío la recorriese completamente. ¿Siempre eran tan cálidos los maestros del fuego o era algo exclusivo de Zuko? Echaba de menos ese calor…

Por suerte antes de que sus pensamientos siguieran por un camino que nunca había esperado una luz en el bosque la distrajo. Una luz, humo…¿Los estaban atacando? Sin pensarlo mucho más se calzó las zapatillas que esperaban en el suelo y corrió hacia la habitación que le pareció más lógica: La habitación de Zuko. Tras llamar tres veces a la puerta sin encontrar respuesta la abrió para descubrir la habitación completamente vacía, dejando soltar un respiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo. No estaba preparada para ver al príncipe ahora mismo y si no estaba aquí lo más probable es que aquello que vio en el bosque fuese él entrenando. Sin querer alargar más lo inevitable se encerró en su habitación y se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama, cediendo paso a un largo sueño.

 _En ese momento sentía calor, un calor casi abrasante pero lleno de cuidado y cariño. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, incapaz de averiguar la fuente de aquella calidez. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que unos brazos la sostenían, la abrazaban como si fuese a desaparecer para siempre. Abrió los ojos y los brazos y el calor y todas las agradables sensaciones que la recorrían desaparecieron para ser sustituídas por una oscuridad infinita y aplastante, sólo interrumpida por la leve luz que las esquirlas de hielo que la rodeaban emitían. Sólo podía sentir pánico, no podía controlarlas y se acercaban a ella lentamente, como había hecho anteriormente ese día con Yhon Ra. A lo lejos escuchaba a alguien llamándola y ella quería responder pero no encontraba voz para hacerlo._

 _-¡Katara! -Los gritos seguían, acercándose.-¡Katara!-El último sonó prácticamente a su lado mientras una ola de fuego lo arrasaba todo._

Se despertó incorporándose de golpe, sintiéndose obligada a llevarse una mano al pecho e intentar controlar su acelerada respiración. Sokka la miraba molesto desde la puerta, con los brazos caídos en posición de derrota. -Yo que quería el desayuno… -Murmuró el chico de la tribu del agua mientras veía a su hermana ponerse en pie y calzarse los zapatos.-¿Es que nadie más aquí puede molestarse en poner unas cuantas verduras en el fuego?-Gritaba enfadada mientras cogía la ropa de la nación del fuego que debía llevar hoy. Sokka la miró alzando una ceja, era evidente que se había levantado con un mal pie, quizás en gran parte por su culpa.-Sí.. De hecho Zuko está intentando cocinar algo pero me daba miedo el resultado así que he venido a buscarte… No sé.-Se encogió de hombros, intentando encontrar algo que decir que no pareciera tan interesado.-¿Y si quema la casa?-Katara se giró, extremadamente molesta por las tonterías que estaba escuchando.-¡Es un maestro del fuego!¿De verdad crees que hay posibilidad de que "queme" la casa? ¡Arg! -Y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el fuerte portazo de la puerta del baño tras Katara.

El campamento olía de maravilla, un poco a carne y un poco a verduras y fruta, pero sobretodo a picante. El gaang estaba sentado alrededor del fuego mientras Zuko daba los últimos toques a la comida antes de servirla. Sokka debatía con Suki si realmente era buena idea comer eso, aunque su cara daba a entender un deseo inmenso de devorarlo todo. Toph miraba a Aang dar de comer a Appa desde un trozo de tierra que había levantado. La maestra del agua avanzaba hacia ellos, atraída por el olor de la comida.-Buenos días.-Katara sonrió a todo el grupo mientras se sentaba al lado de Sokka.-¡Oh buenos días bella durmiente!¿Voy a por unos tapones de pelo de Appa o ya has terminado de gritarme?-Se escuchó una leve risa de Toph de fondo antes de que Katara le dirigiera una mirada fulminante.-¡Me has despertado pidiéndome comida! Por La, Sokka. ¿Crees que es agradable que despierten sólo porque quieren comer?-Sonaba cansada, más que enfadada, como si esta situación hubiera pasado mil veces antes.-¿No estaba yo haciendo la comida antes de eso?-Zuko miraba a Sokka perplejo antes de volver a hablar, encogiéndose de hombros.-Si tanto asco te da hazte tu propio desayuno.-Y siguió repartiendo platos entre los demás, saltando a Sokka. Cuando terminó se sentó al lado de Toph y comenzó a comer. Sokka lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.-No puedes hacerme esto. ¡Yo también tengo derecho a comer!¡Mi organismo morirá si no lo alimento!¿No lo entendéis?-Su interpretación era más cómica que dramática pero sólo consiguió que el príncipe se encogiese de hombros una vez más. -Te lo mereces.-Escuchó a Katara decir a su lado. Sokka se levantó, le dio un beso a Suki en la mejilla y desapareció hacia el bosque. -¿Quizás me he pasado?-Preguntó Zuko al resto del Gaang. El avatar retiró la mirada hacia un lado, sin tener muy claro qué decir. Toph fue la siguiente en hablar.-No te preocupes, todos sabemos que se lo merecía.-Y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.-A veces Sokka es un poco imbécil.

Encontró al joven de la tribu del agua cerca de un riachuelo, con una pequeña hoguera y unos peces colgando encima. -Sokka… -El príncipe empezó a hablar, listo para disculparse, pero Sokka lo interrumpió inmediatamente.-Lo entiendo.-Mientras se giraba a mirarle a la cara siguió hablando.-Lo entiendo, he sido estúpido y…-Zuko levantó una mano y la puso frente a la cara del guerrero del agua.-Para. No has hecho nada malo realmente, he… he reaccionado demasiado mal y lo siento. Todavía queda comida para ti, ya sabes…-Y con una gran sonrisa Sokka pasó su brazo por encima de quien ahora consideraba su amigo y emprendió de vuelta el camino hacia la casa de verano.

La noche cayó tan rápido como siempre. Con tantas cosas que hacer era difícil estar aburrido o tener tiempo para hacer lo que se apetecía. Por eso aprovechaba un cacho de la noche para entrenar, cuando no podía molestar a nadie ni estaba perdiendo tiempo que podía emplear entrenando a Aang. Ya llevaba lo que podría decirse una hora cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y se preparó para el combate. De entre los árboles unos ojos azules brillaban bajo la luz de la luna. -Hey.-Katara se hizo un sitio en la arena, donde la hierba del bosque ya había acabado pero aún estaba cerca, y estrechó sus rodillas entre sus brazos, sin dejar de mirarle.-...Hey.-El maestro del fuego decidió acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado.-¿Estás bien?-Katara asintió con la cabeza.-Simplemente no podía dormir, he visto fuego desde la ventana y pensaba que estarías aquí, entrenando.-Hizo una breve pausa para mirar al mar y continuó.- Desde que vimos a Yhon Ra no paro de tener pesadillas…-Sonaba triste, cansada.-No he dormido bien una sóla noche desde entonces.-Y volvió a dirigir la mirada a sus ojos dorados.-¿Qué clase de pesadillas?-Se acercó un poco más a ella, colocando una mano en su hombro para intentar confortarla.-Me veo a mí misma, rodeada por estacas de hielo.-Mientras lo relataba bajó la mirada a sus pies.-Pero no puedo controlarlas. Mi control del agua no hace nada y se acercan cada vez más. Hasta que empiezo a escuchar una voz.-Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos antes de coger aire.-Creo que es tu voz. Grita mi nombre. Y todo a mi alrededor se cubre de fuego.-Estrechó sus brazos aún más alrededor de sus rodillas.-Tras eso suelo despertarme bruscamente.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer Zuko pasó el brazo por encima de sus hombros y la acercó hacia él.-Hey, es sólo un estúpido sueño, intenta no darle tanta importancia. Piensa…-Hizo una breve pausa, recordando cómo las pesadillas lo acosaban después de que lo exiliaran. En aquellos días esta situación era común para él, aunque estaba justamente en la posición contraria.-Piensa que eso te atormenta porque ha sido una situación difícil para ti pero ya es pasado, tomaste la decisión correcta y ahora estás aquí y estás bien.-Katara lo miró asombrada y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.-Ese es un gran consejo Zuko. Gracias.-Y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del príncipe, volviendo a fijar su mirada en el mar. A partir de ahí pasaron horas charlando de cosas sin importancia, de costumbres de sus tierras y de antiguas historias hasta que tras un silencio de varios minutos Zuko descubrió a Katara dormida sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa en los labios. No pudo evitar sonreír al mirarla y preguntarse a su vez si era mejor despertarla y convencerla de ir a las habitaciones o mejor aún, quedarse mirando al mar un rato más.

Zuko despertó en cuanto los primeros rayos de sol salían por el horizonte. Seguían en la postura en la que se habían dormido anoche y podía sentir el cosquilleo de su brazo, que se había dormido ante el peso constante de la cabeza de la maestra del agua.-Katara.-Era un leve susurro pero pudo ver una pequeña reacción en su cara.-Buenos días Katara.-Lentamente Katara levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, frotándo sus manos contra ellos. Por algún motivo ese "buenos días" había sonado como el más dulce despertar que podía haber imaginado, probablemente porque aún estaba medio dormida y no entendía muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo. De golpe todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír.-Buenos días Zuko.-Con la vista y las ideas más aclaradas se fijó en el sol, ahora un poco más arriba en el horizonte.-¿Me quedé dormida verdad? Soy un desastre.-Por un momentos sus ojos coincidieron, aunque Katara no tardó en volver a dejar la mirada perdida frente a ella.-Al menos no he tenido pesadillas, creo que estaba demasiado cansada para imaginar ninguna.-Se levantó de su sitio, lista para marcharse.-Me alegra haber ayudado. Si necesitas lo que sea…-Katara asintió con la cabeza mientras Zuko se ponía en pie, preparado para ir a sus entrenamientos habituales a esta hora..-Tú siempre estás ahí ¿eh? Incluso cuando no estabas en nuestro lado siempre estabas cerca.

Lo dijo con buena intención pero Zuko no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de disgusto al recordar cómo los había perseguido por todo el mundo y lo arrepentido que estaba de ello. Katara se puso frente a él y lo miró fijamente.-Lo que quiero decir Zuko es que me alegro que ahora estés con nosotros.-Y estiró los brazos rodeando su cuello en un abrazo muy similar al que le había dado después de volver de ver a Yhon Ra pero un poco más largo. Volvió a sentir ese escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, recorriendola, activando cada célula. No podía ser algo bueno, era un rayo atravesandola y llenándola de poder y de fuerza pero igualmente aterrador por ser algo desconocido y único. Nunca jamás había sentido algo parecido, fue casi doloroso cuando el maestro de fuego se separó de ella y se dispuso a recoger la chaqueta que tenía tirada en el suelo.-Creo que la decisión de unirme a vosotros es la mejor que he tomado en mi vida. Posiblemente una de las únicas buenas.-Y clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de la maestra del agua mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera y algo tímida. Katara pudo notar su corazón queriendo salirse de su pecho al mirarla. Era una sonrisa preciosa, podría iluminar mil noches con ella y aún así sentía como si no la hubiese visto antes, como si nunca antes hubiese visto sonreír a nadie. Aún así recordaba haber pensado esto más de una vez y haberse maldecido a sí misma por hacerlo, exactamente como estaba haciendo ahora. -Voy a darme un baño y a empezar a preparar el desayuno.-Retiró su mirada de la suya tan pronto como pudo.-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Tras la mirada atónita de Katara y tras entender lo que la había hecho mirarla así añadió.-Con el desayuno. ¿Necesitas… ayuda con el desayuno?-Se llevó una mano tras la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con su pelo como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso. Katara, entendiendo, se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado.-Oh. Sí, claro. Un par de manos extras siempre están bien y esta gente no es que hagan nada por la comida…

Los demás se fueron levantando poco a poco mientras Katara y Zuko se centraban cada uno en la parte de la tarea que tenían entre manos. Toph al levantarse no pudo evitar mirarlos algo extrañada pero lo dejó pasar y tomó asiento en un trozo de tierra, como venía siendo normal en ella. El resto del día transcurrió bastante normal. El Avatar estuvo entrenando con Zuko y Toph y, cuando cayó el anochecer, jugando con Katara en el mar. Poco después de eso todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones e intentaban dormir.

Zuko había decidido no salir esa noche, estaba más cansado debido a lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior y tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, como lo agradable que había sido su despertar al lado de la maestra del agua. Eso le hizo dar varias vueltas en la cama, maldiciendo sus pensamientos, antes de quedarse dormido. En mitad de la noche, no sabría decir cuánto pero tampoco demasiado tiempo después, comenzó a escuchar unos golpes en su puerta. Frotándose los ojos la abrió un poco para descubrir a una Katara despeinada y levemente asustada que lo miraba suplicante.-¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?- Abrió la puerta un poco más para dejarla pasar y la cerró justamente después. Katara se acomodó a los pies de la cama y Zuko se sentó con la espalda en el cabecero.-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-Gracias a la luz de la luna pudo vislumbrar el leve movimiento en la cabeza de la maestra del agua que indicaba negación.-¿Sabes? Después de que me exiliasen pasé meses sin poder dormir por culpa de las pesadillas.-Esto captó la atención de la chica, que lo miraba prácticamente sin parpadear.¿Zuko estuvo exiliado? Porque obviamente ahora era un traidor a su nación, o eso decían, pero parecía hablar de hace mucho tiempo. Quería preguntarle, pero no quería interrumpirle.-Mi tío pasó a mi lado todas esas noches, sólo conseguía dormir con él dándome la mano y después de una gran taza de té.-Sonrió, pero Katara sabía que no era para ella. Era una sonrisa de nostalgia, de echar de menos.-Entiendo por lo que estás pasando y siento no poder darte más consejos, sólo sé que nuestros miedos están ahí, junto con nuestros malos recuerdos y las cosas que no queremos que se repitan y por eso tenemos estas pesadillas, pero eso no significa nada, sólo que somos humanos.-Se encogió de hombros, completamente ignorante del salto que acababa de provocar en el corazón de Katara con sus palabras. De algún modo la tranquilizaban pero también la aterrorizaba el grado en el que Zuko podía comprenderla. Había conseguido calmarla sin que ella supiese cómo calmarse a sí misma y lo había hecho prácticamente sin pensar. De repente recordó algo.-Habías dicho que eso fue después de que te exiliasen, ¿Cuándo fue eso?-Zuko cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente.-Veamos… Fue alrededor de mis trece años. A la vez que…-Casi sin pensar sus dedos acariciaron su cizatriz.-...me arrebataron mi honor. O eso creía yo, al menos.-Katara no pasó desapercibido su gesto.-¿También pasó a la vez que tu cicatriz?-El príncipe asintió con la cabeza.-¿Cómo… cómo fue?-La voz de Katara resonó en su cabeza.

Realmente no se había planteado si estaba listo para revivirlo todo otra vez pero quería hacer el esfuerzo. Quería confiar en Katara y contarle las cosas malas de su pasado. Y eso hizo. Comenzó por la reunión de guerra, pasó por su cicatriz y terminó con cómo por culpa de todo ello debía capturar al Avatar para su padre, o eso pensaba él en aquella época. Al terminar Katara subió a gatas por la cama para ponerse frente a él y agarrarle la mano.-Es horrible. Lo… lo que hiciste en esa reunión tiene mucho más honor del que tu…-Iba a decir "padre" pero decidió que quizás era mejor no llamarlo así y se corrigió inmediatamente.- el Señor del fuego ha tenido en su vida.-Bajó la mirada tratando de esconder la tristeza que escuchar toda la historia le había causado.-Entiendo por qué estabas tan empeñado en capturar a Aang. Para ti era la única salida posible a todo el sufrimiento…-Su cabeza había bajado aún más, dejando su pelo caer sobre sus ojos, escondiéndolos. Cuando empezó a escuchar un leve sollozo Zuko acarició su pelo castaño, retirándolo un poco de sus ojos, causando que Katara lo mirara sorprendida.-Hey eso ya es cosa del pasado, no hay motivo para llorar. Me di cuenta que estaba completamente equivocado. Nadie puede quitarme mi honor y mucho menos un hombre que no tiene ninguno.-Y a partir de ahí Katara se acomodó un poco más y reflexionó sobre todo lo que había escuchado. Algo en ella recordó el dolor de la traición que había sentido en Ba Sing Se pero ahora podía verlo más desde su perspectiva. No sabía qué le había dicho Azula después de que ella se fuera pero ¿Y si se hubiera quedado?¿Hubiera podido convencerle de que estaba mintiendo y que no se dejase engañar?¿Hubiera podido convencerle de aliarse con ellos en aquel momento? Poco a poco la conversación fue variando de tema, Zuko siguió contando historias de su infancia, de su madre, del palacio de la Nación del Fuego. Katara le contó cómo montaban pingüinos y hacían peleas de bolas de nieve cuando eran pequeños o cómo su padre removía el cabello de Sokka fuertemente cada vez que su búmeran se quedaba atascado. Las risas y las historias duraron hasta altas horas de la madrugada hasta que cayeron rendidos en la cama del príncipe.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Vestigios

Disclaimer: Avatar:La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes. Sólo me pertenece esta versión de la historia.

Espero que esté resultando agradable leer mi historia, tanto como a mi me está gustando escribirla. No olviden dejar reviews o guardarla si les gusta 3

La mañana siguiente amaneció más tarde de lo habitual para el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego. Sentía el calor del sol en su cuerpo desde hacía varias horas pero ya había empezado a sentirlo levemente cuando se dejó llevar por el sueño, así que no sabría decir cuánto tiempo había dormido. La cara de su compañera estaba siendo cruzada por una línea de sol pero mantenía la misma expresión de paz con la que se había quedado dormida, la cabeza sobre su pecho y su mano agarrando la del príncipe como si fuese a escaparse. Teniendo su cara tan cerca sólo podía pensar en lo hermosa que era. Con la mano que le quedaba libre retiró un mechón de cabello que se había colado entre sus ojos y la miró con una suave sonrisa. Esta chica estaba empezando a hacer su vida mucho más difícil, estaba empezando a encontrar en estas noches la felicidad que había asumido que el mundo le había privado, sólo por ser él. Disfrutaba su compañía e, independientemente del tema de conversación que tuviesen en ese momento no dejaba nunca de prestar atención. Todo lo que viniera de ella le parecía interesante e importante. Y eso le asustaba, ni siquiera su tío conseguía engancharle con todo lo que decía y eso que normalmente eran buenos consejos pero simplemente… no tenía interés.

De entre los pájaros que sonaban de fondo comenzaron a sonar voces en el patio. Su cuerpo le pedía quedarse en la cama con ella, exactamente como estaban, pero su cabeza sabía que debían levantarse antes de que alguien viniese a buscarlo. O fuese a buscar a Katara a su habitación y no la encontrase. Podían tener muchos problemas si alguien los veía así o descubría que habían dormido juntos, podrían… malinterpretarlo. Por un momento deseó que no fuese simplemente un malentendido, justamente antes de sacudir la cabeza, desechando esos pensamientos, y incorporarse levemente.-'Tara.-Quiso decir "Katara" pero por algún motivo entre lo seca que sentía la boca y las pocas ganas de levantarse que lo motivaban sonó como un diminutivo. En su cabeza decidió que no sonaba tan mal después de todo y lo dejó pasar sin corregirlo. Una medio espabilada Katara, que se había despertado con los gritos y el inesperado movimiento, giró la cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa y un ojo todavía cerrado y murmuró.-Eso suena bien. 'Tara.-Y restregó su cara contra su pecho mientras terminaba de despertarse. Zuko no pudo evitar soltar una risa mientras la observaba.-Creo que tu hermano morirá si no le alimentamos pronto.

-Pfffrt.-Fue la única respuesta que se escuchó de una Katara que mantenía su cara escondida en el pecho del príncipe. Había vuelto a quedarse dormida después de hablar con él hasta las tantas y se sentía genial. Ninguna pesadilla la había acosado desde que llegó a su lado y eso que últimamente empezaban prácticamente nada más cerrar los ojos. Aún así se abofeteaba a sí misma a sí misma por no querer moverse de allí y por lo que ello significaba para ella. En tan sólo unas semanas había llegado a confiar por completo en alguien que hace no mucho fue su mayor enemigo. Se habían contado todo tipo de cosas y se estaba convirtiendo prácticamente en su mejor amigo. La entendía, la dejaba tomar sus propias decisiones y siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Sin olvidar la calidez de sus brazos y… Katara salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Zuko acomodaba uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Si alguien los veía en esa situación pensaría mil cosas y probablemente acertase el alguna. Decidió incorporarse, dando paso normal al resto del día.

Cuando Zuko apareció por el patio no se libró de ver a Sokka presumiendo de que por una vez se había despertado antes que él, lo cual desencadenó una lista de rimas de Toph. Aang por su parte había pasado gran parte de la mañana recogiendo lirios de fuego y estaba deseando que Katara apareciese. Nada más verla bajar las pequeñas escaleras que llevaban hasta el patio corrió hacia ella y se puso enfrente, escondiendo el ramo de lirios tras su cuerpo.-¡Katara!.-La recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Has tardado mucho en bajar, empezaba a preocuparme.-Katara lanzó una mirada rápida a Zuko y siguió hablando con Aang.-Sí, me he quedado pegada a las sábanas.-Dijo con una sonrisa. La voz de Sokka se escuchó de fondo, más dirigida a Suki que a nadie más.-¿No debería ser "se me han pegado las sábanas"?.-Y un leve "Hmm" de asentimiento por parte de la chica.

Aang decidió ignorarlos y pasar a lo que realmente quería hacer. Colocó el ramo frente a Katara, ofreciéndoselo.-¡Oh Aang, es precioso!-Lo recogió entusiasmada, olisqueándolas. Era un gesto bonito por parte del maestro del aire, sabía que no eran sus flores favoritas pero que le encantaban. Les había cogido un poco más de respeto tras el incidente con Hana pero podría superarlo. Zuko, tras observar la escena, se levantó sin decir nada y desapareció hacia la playa. Lo único que escuchó antes de alejarse lo suficiente fue un lejano "¿Qué le pasa a este ahora?" en voz de Sokka.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo: Tras el desayuno varios entrenamientos, y algunos ratos libres que aprovechó para dormir un poco y ducharse antes de cenar.

Esa noche tampoco salió de su habitación. Dejó la puerta encajada, con la certeza de que alguien lo visitaría en unas horas, y se tiró en la cama.

Su siguiente recuerdo fue un portazo en la lejanía e instantes después unos ojos azules clavados en los suyos mientras un tacto suave acariciaba su pelo.-¿Me esperabas?-No pudo más que sonreirle. Por supuesto que la esperaba. Y la esperaría así todas las noches de su vida sólo para poder sentir esto unos minutos… Se obligó de nuevo a desechar las locuras de su mente y rodó hacia la pared, dejando espacio a Katara a su lado.-Asumo que siguen las pesadillas.-Un "Hmm" de confirmación llenó el silencio posterior. Y antes de que el príncipe pudiese preguntar algo más decidió hablar ella.-¿Qué pasó esta mañana? Todos nos preguntamos por qué te fuiste de repente y, aunque después has estado normal con todos nosotros… fue extraño.-Zuko tragó saliva. Él mismo no sabía el motivo (o no quería admitirlo) pero desde luego no estaba preparado para decírselo.-Estaba… molesto con Aang por haber perdido el tiempo recogiendo flores en lugar de entrenar pero no quería fastidiarle el momento y preferí irme.-En parte era cierto, por eso sonó más convencido de lo habitual cuando mentía.-No deberías ser tan duro con él, sólo quería tener un detalle conmigo.-Y se mantuvo sonriendo mirando al techo, recordando lo cariñoso y juguetón que era siempre el maestro del aire.-Lo sé, por eso no le dije nada. También tiene derecho a disfrutar pero con el Cometa de Sozin tan cerca…¿Crees que está preparado?-Mientras miraba al techo con una expresión seria contempló a Katara de reojo, que se había girado hacia él sin dejar de sonreír.-Aang lo hará. No tengo ninguna duda de que lo conseguirá.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Siempre hablas de Aang como si ya supiese que ha ganado, como si nada pudiera vencerlo. ¿Por qué?-Sin darse cuenta el príncipe había empezado a gesticular con los brazos, igual que hacía cuando estaba nervioso.-Porque Aang es mi única esperanza. He crecido escuchando las leyendas de los anteriores Avatares y esperando el regreso de este. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es confiar en él. Pronto la guerra estará acabada. Podremos volver a casa.-La última frase sonó casi triste y seguida por el silencio hizo a Zuko notar algo.-¿No quieres volver a casa?-Katara lo miró atónita.¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Había intentado esconder su molestia pero aún así no lo había conseguido. O eso o el príncipe era extremadamente perspicaz.-No...No es eso. Es sólo que… estos días de aventuras terminarán, volveremos a la antigua vida en la aldea, aunque con suerte papá estará con nosotros, seguramente me comprometan con algún chico de la aldea cuando llegue a la edad y me encarguen de enseñar a los nuevos maestros del agua de nuestra tribu.

-¿Esos son tus planes de futuro? No suenas muy emocionada desde luego.

-Echaré de menos estos días.-"Estas noches". Algo en al aire decía que se refería concretamente a eso. Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación.

-¿Y Aang?-La pregunta causó que la maestra del agua lo mirara confusa.

-¿Qué pasa con Aang?

-Has dicho todos tus planes y no has mencionado a Aang.

-Supongo que Aang tendrá que ayudar a reconstruir el Reino de la Tierra. Quizás vaya con Toph a ver a su familia.

-Ah pensé que Aang querría que fueras con él, ya sabes.-Y, a pesar de que estaba tumbado, comenzó a despeinarse casi sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué sé?-Ante el silencio de Zuko, que acababa de fijarse en que Katara realmente no sabía a qué se refería, repitió.-En serio, ¿Qué sé?

-No es nada, de verdad. Es obvio que Aang no querrá separarse de ti cuando todo termine.-"Yo tampoco estoy seguro de querer hacerlo" añadió en su cabeza sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Sí… quizás.-Recordó el beso que Aang le dio el día del Eclipse. La había pillado desprevenida y no había sabido reaccionar, además Aang estaba a punto de librar una gran batalla y… realmente no quería pensar mucho en ello. Al ver el repentino cambio de humor de su compañera sintió la necesidad de decir algo, lo que fuera, que pudiera animarla.

-Hey hey aún nos queda algo de tiempo juntos ¿por qué no lo aprovechamos?

-Tienes razón.-La sonrisa maléfica en la cara de la maestra del agua no le dio buena espina.-¿Tienes cosquillas?-Su pregunta lo aterrorizó.

-Oh no no no no.

El sol le molestaba en los ojos y removió la cabeza intentando esquivarlo. A su lado sentía un vacío que no había sentido el resto de la noche. Zuko se había ido, posiblemente a entrenar a la playa, y ella aprovechó para restregarse un poco más por la almohada y disfrutar el olor del maestro de fuego. ¿Cuándo empezó esto?¿Cuándo empezó a desear que no se hubiera ido, que hubiera amanecido con ella?¿Cuándo se convirtió su risa en una música tan preciosa y su nombre en su voz el sonido más maravilloso del mundo? No podría admitir esto ante nadie, ni siquiera terminaba de admitirlo ante ella misma pero sentía algo. Puede que no hubiera empezado ahora, puede que empezase cuando él "la salvó de los piratas" pero nunca se imaginó que el mero hecho de tocarle iba a suscitar en ella escalofríos de placer, como si eso fuera suficiente para ser feliz el resto del día. Y estaba pasando las noches con él, teniendo el honor exquisito de saber cada vez un poco más de él, de caer un poco más. Adoraba estas noches y sabía que no debería. No debería si quiera ir a buscarlo de nuevo, tuviese pesadillas o no, pero les quedaba poco tiempo juntos ¿De verdad quería renunciar al pequeño rato de felicidad propia que se permitía al día? En el que la habitación se convertía en el único mundo que quería salvar y no hacía las cosas por nadie más que por sí misma.

Decidió que era hora de ponerse en pie cuando escuchó a Aang por el patio mencionando que iba a ir a despertarla. Eso sería un problema, no quería a nadie preguntándose por qué no estaba en su habitación.

Los días transcurrieron de forma bastante similar. Todas las noches Katara iba a su habitación a dormir y se despertaba por culpa de distintas pesadillas y todas las noches Zuko la acogía en su cuarto sin preguntar. Pasaban las noches riendo y charlando de cómo había sido el día, de los chistes de Sokka, del entrenamiento de Aang y de cómo Toph parecía especialmente curiosa con ellos últimamente y cuando faltaban un par de horas para amanecer caían rendidos en la cama. Llevaban así más de una semana.

Esa tarde el guerrero de la tribu del agua y el príncipe de la nación del fuego fueron a por suministros a la ciudad y llegaban tarde a la cena. Cuando llegaron venían riendo, Sokka con el brazo pasado por encima de los hombros de su amigo.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto, chicos?¿Qué aventura nos hemos perdido?-Comentó Toph cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca.

-Unas chicas nos han parado porque querían conocer a Zuko.-El susodicho se despeinaba nervioso mientras Sokka seguía riéndose.-No han parado de preguntarle cosas hasta que les ha dicho que tenía novia. El chico es un rompecorazones.-Katara notó su corazón retorcerse de dolor. Ya lo había escuchado antes pero esta vez dolió más. Zuko tenía una novia en la nación de fuego.

-Sólo quería quitármelas de encima, nada más.

-Sí, pero seguro que estabas pensando en alguien cuando lo dijiste.-Las miradas de Zuko y Katara se cruzaron, más rápido de lo que nadie pudo percibir.

-Quizás.-Y bajó la cabeza.

El corazón de Katara dio un brinco. ¿Lo había dicho mirándola o había sido su imaginación?

De cualquier manera sentía un terremoto en su interior, incontrolable.

-¿Qué te pasa? Parece que está pasando por aquí una estampida de vacas hipopótamo.-Toph habló sólo para ella y su única respuesta fue:-No digas tonterías, no pasa nada.-A lo que Toph la miró como diciendo "ambas sabemos que estás mintiendo" pero no quiso insistir más, en su lugar inició una conversación banal con Aang.

Tras terminar de cenar Zuko se había ofrecido a ayudar a lavar los platos. Al principio ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, tan sólo se miraban el uno al otro por turnos, apartando rápidamente la mirada. El príncipe, para deshacer el silencio incómodo que se había formado, comenzó a salpicar a Katara con el agua limpia que estaban usando y Katara no tardó en usar su control del agua para devolvérselo.

Al cabo de un rato los demás seguían charlando alrededor del fuego que habían creado fuera cuando una Katara controlando un gran látigo de agua pasó por al lado, siendo perseguida por varias bolas de fuego. El resto del Gaang los miraba atónitos en la extraña danza que hacían mientras peleaban.

-¿Nada más que sabes huír?-Preguntó Zuko con una sonrisa desafiante.

-No huyo. Y menos de un príncipe de pacotilla con tú.-Una nueva bola de fuego cruzó el aire hacia ella, que lo esquivó de manera magistral.

-Pues no te veo hacer otra cosa.-El látigo de agua casi lo alcanza esa vez, pero no iba a dejarse ganar tan fácilmente.

-Eh chicos chicos no hay motivo para pelear.-La pelea paró en seco y miraron atónitos a Aang, que se había puesto en medio de ambos.

-No estamos realmente peleando, es sólo un juego. Como cuando tú y yo entrenamos en la playa.-Katara intentó tranquilizarlo, encogiéndose de hombros, pero esto no contentó al maestro del aire.

-Pero el agua no es peligrosa y con el fuego podrías quemarte… otra vez.-Al final de la frase bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose de nuevo tremendamente culpable por aquel incidente. La maestra del agua se acercó a él y colocó su mano sobre su hombro de forma tierna y comprensiva.-Tranquilo Aang, sé cuidarme, un principito del tres al cuarto como este no puede hacerme nada.-Giró la cabeza hacia Zuko sacándole la lengua, juguetona, a lo que el susodicho respondió lanzándole una explosión al lado de su pie derecho. La chica respondió saliendo corriendo hacia él, látigo acuático en mano, intentando alcanzarle. El látigo danzaba entre las piernas de Zuko a la vez que con las manos se defendía con pequeñas ráfagas de fuego. Poco a poco se iban acercando a la playa y la maestra del agua no había pasado desapercibido el detalle. Cuando sus pies tocaron la arena salió corriendo hacia la orilla, rodeando al príncipe que la miraba sonriendo.-Ahora estamos en mi terreno.-Avanzó hasta que el agua la cubría hasta la rodilla y con un suave movimiento de brazos levantó una ola tras de sí y la dejó esperando.-¿Estás seguro de que quieres enfrentarte a mí?-Sonreía segura, completamente en control de la situación, sin darse cuenta de que la media sonrisa del príncipe se había hecho sutilmente más grande. Lanzó una ráfaga de fuego a su izquierda y, cuando su compañera bajó la ola como escudo para bloquearla, se deslizó por la derecha, avanzando hasta Katara y abalanzándose hacia ella, cayendo ambos en el agua. Se quedaron tumbados así en la orilla, empapados, mientras reían e intentaban recuperar el aliento tras su pelea.-No dudo que querrás una revancha.-Comentó Zuko cogiendo aire, sin moverse del sitio. Había acabado con Katara debajo, sin parar de reír, y las olas golpeándole en el costado.-¡Todavía no había terminado contigo!-Y aprovechó para hacerle cosquillas donde le estaba golpeando el agua, después de todo sabía que Zuko era bastante cosquilloso.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla Katara se había sentado sobre el príncipe para tener mejor ángulo en el que seguir con su ataque de cosquillas. El Gaang los miraba extrañados hasta que Toph forzó una leve tos y ambos se levantaron de golpe, dándose cuenta de la situación.

-Así que… ¿Quién ha ganado?-Preguntó la maestra de tierra para romper el silencio incómodo.

-Yo.-Respondieron a la vez, totalmente sincronizados, mirándose de reojo.

-Esto es inútil.-Y la bandida ciega se dio media vuelta encogiéndose de hombros y comenzó a andar hacia la casa. Los demás la imitaron y Katara aprovechó para dejar claro su posición de ganadora haciéndole una última cosquilla al príncipe en el costado. En ese mismo instante Aang se giró frunciendo el ceño y, dejándolo pasar, comentó: -Oye Katara ¿Qué tal si entrenamos un rato antes de irnos? Ya sabes, en el mar y tal.-Y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de ilusión y esperanza.

-Uhm…-La maestra del agua volvió a mirar a Zuko por el rabillo del ojo.-¿Qué tal mañana Aang? Empieza a ser tarde.

-¡Claro! Mañana pues. Estaré impaciente, hace mucho que no entrenamos.

-Quizás es porque necesitas entrenar fuego y tierra, no agua.-Zuko se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

-Vamos Zuko… sólo quiere divertirse un rato conmigo.-La mano de Katara acarició el brazo del maestro de fuego con cariño.-Y será después de que entrenéis, lo prometo.

La única respuesta de Zuko fue un "humpf" pero Aang tenía otras cosas en la cabeza como cuándo habían cogido la confianza para que pudiera convencerlo de algo sin que se quejase más, eso no era propio de su obcecado maestro de fuego.

Esa noche Katara no intentó dormir en su habitación. ¿Para qué? No iba a funcionar, nunca lo hacía. Se dio un largo baño caliente y, cuando toda la casa estuvo en silencio, salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando giró la esquina más cercana a la habitación de Zuko se encontró a Aang de frente que, tras mirarla confuso durante un segundo le sonrió de oreja a oreja.-¡Katara!¿Venías a buscarme?-No podía encontrar una excusa creíble para estar en esta parte de la casa y, tras pensar muy rápido, decidió que no tenía otra opción. No podía dejar que supiera que visitaba al príncipe por la noche, aunque sólo fuera una visita, ¿qué podría pensar el joven maestro del aire?-Claro Aang. Había pensado que quizás podríamos entrenar un rato esta noche, realmente no estoy tan cansada.

Estuvo esperando a Katara hasta que su cuerpo no aguantó más en pie. Había dado vueltas por la habitación, incluso había ido a buscarla a la suya y no la encontró. Estaba intranquilo, una parte de él temía que estuviera en peligro pero la parte más lógica le decía que habría ido a entrenar y estaría tranquilamente jugando con el agua en la playa. Decidió no ir a buscarla allí. Quizás ella no quería verlo, quizás quería tranquilidad. Su cuerpo echaba de menos su calor acompañándolo en la cama, sus risas, sus cosquillas, todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella. Esa noche en soledad fue la primera pista de que no había vuelta atrás.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Miradas

Disclaimer: Avatar:La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes. Sólo me pertenece esta versión de la historia.

Gracias por los follows, los likes y los reviews. Escribir esta historia está siendo maravilloso para mí y descubrir a personas a las que les está gustando me resulta sumamente gratificante. Muchas gracias.

 _P.d: Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los anteriores porque he incluido algunas de las cosas que iba a incluir en el capítulo siguiente, me parecía más lógico así._

Corrió. Corrió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en el cuerpo. El aire a su alrededor estaba congelado, podía sentir el mismo frío del Polo Sur en las venas, que peleaba con el calor que su cuerpo emanaba por el ejercicio. Giró una esquina y volvió a ver una luz al final del pasillo, por lo que siguió corriendo. Tras de sí los pasos que la perseguían sonaban cada vez más cerca y su cuerpo no podía correr más. Frente a ella aparecieron de nuevo esas flechas de hielo, amenazantes. Intentó quitarlas pero el agua no le hacía caso. Asustada, se giró sólo para ver más flechas de hielo rodeadas de oscuridad. Empezó a gritar, cada vez más fuerte, suplicando por ayuda. Cuando la primera de las flechas atravesó su cuerpo, dejándola sentir un dolor inexplicable y un frío mayor al que jamás había sentido gritó lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza.-¡Zuko!-La sangre caía de su cuerpo como un vaso derramado, incapaz de detenerla. La segunda flecha perforó más cerca de su corazón.-¡Zuko!

En ese momento una sacudida la sacó de su sueño y abrió los ojos, encontrando a Aang mirándola perplejo.-¿Estás bien Katara?-La maestra del agua sacudió la cabeza en señal de afirmación mientras recordaba que estaba a salvo. Estaba con el Gaang en la casa de verano del señor del fuego, la noche anterior se había quedado entrenando con Aang hasta las tantas y el maestro del aire se empeñó en acompañarla a su habitación. Por lo que parecía no había querido separarse de ella, había tirado una almohada al suelo y había dormido allí. Su presencia no la había tranquilizado en absoluto, si acaso esta había sido la peor pesadilla que había tenido desde que empezaron. Aún se sentía temblando y congelada, tuvo que tocarse el pecho varias veces para comprobar que no estaba sangrando.-Ha sido una pesadilla.-Le dijo a Aang una vez se tranquilizó.-¿Por eso llamabas a Zuko?-La expresión del maestro del aire era sombría, distante, como si se sintiera traicionado. Rápidamente Katara inventó una excusa, como si ya la hubiera tenido pensada.-Le gritaba porque aún tengo pesadillas de cuando nos perseguía.-Aang, satisfecho con la respuesta, le sonrió de oreja a oreja como él solía hacer y la cogió de la mano.-Si quieres que te ayude con algo… no sé, algo que pueda contrarrestar esas pesadillas…-La chica le sonrió levemente antes de negar con la cabeza y retirar la mano con cuidado.- No te preocupes Aang, es una tontería, estoy bien. Voy a darme un baño y luego prepararé el desayuno.

Zuko estuvo entrenando a Aang hasta que se escuchó a la voz de Sokka anunciando que el desayuno estaba listo. Cuando llegaron allí y tomaron asiento Katara no pasó desapercibida la mirada cuestionante del príncipe y le sonrió pidiéndole comprensión, esta noche le explicaría por qué. Tras el desayuno la maestra del agua sólo quería evadirse un rato, entrenar, o lo que para ella más bien era jugar. Se excusó diciendo que iba a entrenar un rato y el maestro del aire no tardó en querer apuntarse. Por suerte para ella Toph le negó su deseo en rotundo recordándole que era hora de un buen entrenamiento de tierra. Mientras la bandida ciega se llevaba a Aang, Katara emprendió su camino por el bosque hacia la playa. Comprobando que los demás seguían distraídos Zuko se escabulló tras la maestra del agua.

Cuando llevaba más de medio camino hacia la playa una voz conocida y (podía atreverse a pensar) querida la paró.-¿Qué pasó anoche?-Se giró hacia el príncipe pero, antes de que pudiera empezar a hablar, volvió a pararla.-Uhm.. O sea… Si no querías venir es completamente normal, no me malinterpretes.-La miraba despeinandose, como tantas otras veces la había mirado.-Es sólo que tenía preparado algo y estuve esperando y… ahg, esto es inútil.-A Katara no pudo más que parecerle tremendamente tierna la imagen.-Lo que quería decir es ¿has podido dormir tranquila esta noche?-La maestra del agua le sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él.-No. Verás… Cuando fui a tu habitación Aang salió de la suya y nos quedamos entrenando y al final dormí en mi habitación con Aang.-Zuko bajó la cabeza, como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo de La Roca, detalle que Katara pasó por alto porque estaba ocupada intentando corregirse.-No dormir con Aang sino más bien no quiso dejarme sola y durmió en el suelo. Me desperté en una pesadilla pero ya era de día.-Con su mano derecha acarició la mejilla quemada de Zuko.-Siento no haber ido, yo… habría preferido estar allí.-Un "contigo" quedó colgado en el aire en medio del silencio posterior.-Aún puedo darte la sorpresa que pensaba. ¿Vendrás esta noche?-Sólo tras el asentimiento de Katara le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos le hipnotizaban, tan azules como el cielo que se asomaba entre las copas de los árboles. Tan profundos como el infinito del universo que los contenía. Tan sinceros como el agua de un río limpio que te deja ver cada una de las piedras de su fondo. Se perdía en esos ojos como había perdido su sentido en la vida cuando lo expulsaron de su casa pero a la vez encontraba en ellos la parte que le faltaba, una parte que no había tenido consigo jamás pero que ahora que la tenía sabía que se sentiría incompleto para siempre si la perdía.

-¿Entrenas conmigo?-Katara interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras retiraba su mano de su mejilla.

-¿Esa es tu manera de pedir una revancha?

Agotado tras una tarde de entrenamientos el Gaang no tardó en retirarse a sus habitaciones. Aang le había insistido a la maestra del agua para repetir la noche de ayer pero había conseguido convencerle de que estaba cansada esa noche. Aún así tuvo que esperar al menos una hora para asegurarse que el maestro del aire no volvía a encontrarla como la noche anterior.

Cuando entró en la habitación de Zuko todo estaba a oscuras, ni siquiera la luna iluminaba apenas el espacio que la rodeaba. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.-¿Zuko?-Inmediatamente una vela se encendió a su lado, seguida por otra al lado de la cama.-Hey 'Tara. ¿No te ha dado problemas Aang esta vez?-Zuko, que había estado mirando a la ventana, se giró hacia ella con una botella en la mano.-Mira.-Y le sonrió.-¿Qué es eso?¿Es alcohol?-Miró al príncipe con una ceja levantada, preguntándose si su plan era emborracharse hasta el amanecer.-Sí. Sokka mencionó algo de tu cumpleaños hace un tiempo y bueno… Felicidades.-Casi se le saltan las lágrimas, podía notar sus ojos humedeciéndose de la emoción. La gente no solía acordarse de sus cumpleaños y mucho menos tener el detalle de preparar algo, aunque sea lo más mínimo, para que fuese un día especial. Casi sin pensarlo se tiró a los brazos de Zuko, abrazándolo.-Gracias. Gracias.-Tras salir de su shock de varios segundos correspondió el abrazo.-Ey, no es para tanto. Sólo pensé que te gustaría divertirte un poco.-Se separó de ella y le sonrió, agitando levemente la botella para hacerla notar. Katara la inspeccionó mientras Zuko sacaba unos vasos que tenía guardados. Por lo visto era una bebida fuerte, no esperaba menos de la nación del fuego-¿No acabaremos muy mal con esto?-Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en la cara de Zuko, casi imperceptible.-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer esta noche?

El primer sorbo le hizo creer que estaban quemándola por dentro, al treintaytantos ya no sabía ni a qué sabía. Toda la habitación daba vueltas pero se sentía segura sentada en la cama apoyada en la pared y en el príncipe. No paraban de reírse sin motivo, de picarse el uno al otro con toquecitos o cosquillas.-...y aquel año Sokka se pasó todo mi cumpleaños quitando tripas de pescado del tejado.-Rompieron a reír de nuevo. Katara agitó la botella y, comprobando que aún le quedaba, vertió los dos últimos vasos.-¿Estás seguro que eso es bueno? No vas a poder levantarte.

-Oh, el pobre Sokka se quedará sin desayuno, qué lástima.

Alzando una ceja y con una leve sonrisa el príncipe respondió.-Vale, esta situación está al revés de como suele ser, olvidemos que he dicho nada.-Y cogió el vaso de la mano de la maestra del agua, dando un largo sorbo. Katara le imitó. No sabía si era por el alcohol o por la vela que tenía al lado pero tenía mucho calor, más de lo que se había acostumbrado. Decidió quitarse la camiseta del pijama y quedarse con la camiseta interior que usaba normalmente cuando estaba entrenando, aunque siempre la llevaba debajo. Zuko la miró de reojo mientras daba otro largo sorbo. La entendía perfectamente, el calor era casi insoportable y tenerla al lado desnudándose no ayudaba a enfriarse.-¿Quieres ir a la playa?-La sonrisa que iluminó la cara de la maestra del agua lo dijo todo.

Llegaron a la playa tras perderse unas tres veces en el bosquecillo que los separaba de la casa, no porque realmente no supieran dónde estaban sino porque el alcohol les impedía distinguir bien los caminos en la oscuridad. Una vez allí Katara se tiró al agua sin pensarlo dos veces. Zuko la observaba sentado en la arena de la orilla.-¡Ven conmigo Zuko!-Le gritó la maestra del agua.-No seas amargado.-Resoplando se puso en pie, pero se quedó en la orilla, no muy convencido de si le apetecía o no entrar al mar. Un golpe de agua le empapó casi completamente.-Vamos, ahora ya no tienes excusa.-No podía ver bien a Katara pero sabía que estaba sonriendo. Se quitó la camiseta, dejándola al lado de sus zapatos, y corrió hacia el agua. Jugaron, nadaron, se persiguieron hasta que acabaron casi exhaustos.

Cuando salieron Katara pisaba dando tumbos hasta tan punto que Zuko tuvo que cogerla por la cintura, acercandola a su cuerpo. La maestra del agua se apoyó con un brazo en su pecho y se quedó mirando sus ojos, de un dorado tan hermoso como las mejores joyas de oro que podía imaginar, tan brillantes como el sol que la despertaba cada día, tan cálidos como un abrazo en medio de la nieve. Sintió que si no retiraba la vista podría quemarse pero que si lo hacía volvería a sentir el frío dentro de sus huesos y que nada más podría calentarla. Ambos se quedaron así, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, mientras recuperaban el aliento. Prácticamente podían respirar el aire que el otro expiraba, podían tocar el uno la nariz del otro. Zuko fue el primero en darse cuenta de la situación y se retiró levemente.-¿Estás bien?-Katara pudo notar como el calor subía a sus mejillas pero esperó que el alcohol disimulase su color.-Sí, sólo me he mareado un poco.-El príncipe aún no había soltado su cintura y lo agradecía, sentía que le temblaban las piernas. ¿Qué estaba esperando que pasase ahí?¿Por qué la había decepcionado tanto que el príncipe se alejase de ella?¿No había pensado en serio que iba a besarla en ese momento, verdad? Se abofeteó a sí misma mentalmente antes de hablar.-Va siendo hora de volver ¿no?-Sonaba triste, desganada, esta noche había sido especialmente divertida y, por muy cansada que estuviese no quería que terminase.-Tu cumpleaños, tú mandas.

Al día siguiente se despertaron casi a medio día con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Aún así Katara decidió que no podía remolonear porque se había hecho tardísimo y corrió a darse una ducha antes de salir. Zuko prefirió salir sin más esperando que el aire fresco le despejara la cabeza. Con una mano sujetándose la frente como si fuera a caersele se acercó a Toph, que estaba sentada en el patio.-¡Ya era hora! Estaba todo demasiado tranquilo por aquí.-El príncipe sólo atinó a pronunciar un "shhhhh" mientras se sentaba a su lado.-No grites tanto.-La maestra de tierra lo miró alzando una ceja.-¿Están bien?-Asintió suavemente con la cabeza.-¿Y los demás?

-Se fueron esta mañana a la ciudad, no deberían tardar en volver. Os habéis librado de una buena.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si Sokka o Aang hubieran visto que "la chica del Avatar" y tú os habéis levantado a la vez y ambos con dolor de cabeza?¿De verdad crees que no hubieran preguntado? ¡Há! Habría sido gracioso.-Toph se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa, cruzando los brazos.

-No creo que Katara sea propiedad de nadie ni que sea necesario que nadie la controle.

-Tienes razón pero eso díselo a estos dos.-E inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado por donde estaban llegando Aang y Sokka, seguidos de Suki.

-Wo, wo, wo chicos no os lo váis a creer.-Sokka llegaba muy emocionado con un pergamino enrollado en los brazos. Se acercó a ellos corriendo y miró a todas partes. Katara bajaba por las escaleras que venían desde la casa. Al ver a todos reunidos aceleró el paso. Los gritos de su hermano le taladraban la cabeza pero no podía dejar a nadie que se diese cuenta. Le lanzó a Zuko una mirada comprensiva, estaba segura de que él estaba pasando por lo mismo.-Mira, mira esto Katara. ¡Han hecho una obra sobre nosotros!-El joven desplegó el pergamino mostrando el cartel de "El chico en el Iceberg".-¡Y se estrena mañana! Vamos a ir a verla ¿verdad?¿verdad?

-No sé si es una buena idea Sokka.-Katara no parecía muy convencida con la idea. Zuko examinó el cartel.

-Este grupo solíamos verlo mi madre y yo cuando era pequeño, son horribles.

-Pero no pueden ser tan malos ¿no? Es una representación del tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. ¿Por favor?-Aang miraba a Katara con ojos suplicantes. La maestra del agua no tuvo más remedio que asentir, siendo seguida por el resto del Gaang. Mañana irían a ver "El chico en el iceberg".


	4. Capítulo 4 - Cualquier otra parte

Disclaimer: Avatar:La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes. Sólo me pertenece esta versión de la historia.

Otro capitulito recién salido del horno. De nuevo muchas gracias por todos los que seguís mi historia y los que estáis dejando reviews, sois geniales.

-Se me olvidó darte esto anoche.-Llevaban un rato charlando en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos estaba demasiado convencido con la obra que irían a ver al día siguiente, viniendo de la Nación del Fuego algo les decía que no iba a terminar bien. Aún así no querían romper las ilusiones ni de Sokka ni de Aang así que se limitaron a aceptarlo. Habían acumulado mucho sueño los últimos días así que habían acordado dormirse temprano esta noche pero Zuko acababa de recordar que no le había dado a la maestra del agua su verdadero regalo de cumpleaños.-¿Uhm?-Katara se acercó un poco más a él, expectante.

-Cierra los ojos.-Sin dudar ni un segundo de él acató la orden y se mantuvo así hasta que el príncipe la avisó. Le acercó un pequeño espejo de mano y le sonrió. En el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, sujetando su pelo como normalmente hacía cuando no estaba en pijama, había ahora un adorno celeste que imitaba al fuego, pero que también podría confundirse con una gota de agua. No tenía excesivas piedras preciosas, sólo una minúscula en el centro que lo hacía brillar en rojo con la luz de la vela. El resto del adorno tenía reflejos azul brillante. Era hermoso, demasiado hermoso, como si hubiera estado hecho para un cuento de hadas y no para la realidad.

-Zuko.. esto es.. precioso…-Comentó mientras lo seguía observando en el espejo.-No puedo aceptar algo así, debe haber sido carísimo.-Se quitó el adorno y lo extendió hacia Zuko, quien cogió su mano y se lo acercó hacia ella de nuevo.

-Es un regalo, está hecho específicamente para ti y no hay otro igual en todo el mundo. ¿De verdad vas a rechazarlo?-Fijó sus ojos en los de ella, esperando una respuesta.

-Nadie se había tomado antes tantas molestias por mí… Lo guardaré como un tesoro.

-Y no has visto lo mejor. Dale la vuelta.-Al voltear el colgante y siguiendo las líneas que marcaban las llamas, en letras muy pequeñas pero muy elegantes ponía: "Siempre te salvaré de los piratas Tara". Katara se echó a llorar. Una parte de ella sólo quería decirle que por favor cumpliera esa promesa y siempre estuviera allí, con ella, ayudándola con todos los problemas que se presenten y otra parte de ella sabía que no podía hacer semejante estupidez. Lloraba de felicidad e impotencia y lloró aún más cuando Zuko la abrazó. Escondió su cara en su pecho hasta que se calmó completamente y, tras ello, rompió a reír.

-Así que de los piratas ¿eh?-Se separó de su pecho y lo miró sonriendo con una ceja levantada. A cambio recibió una de las sonrisas más dulces que había visto en toda su existencia.-Sabes que te salvaría de cualquier cosa.-Katara iba a interrumpirlo pero antes de que le diese tiempo continuó.-Pero tú sola puedes librarte de la mayoría, como si no lo supieras.-La maestra del agua sonrió satisfecha, sintiendo que alguien sabía apreciar su talento en lugar de menospreciarla y sobreprotegerla.-Gracias Zuko, por todo. A veces siento que eres el único que intenta comprenderme. La primera vez que me fijé en ello fue cuando me ayudaste a encontrar a Yhon Ra. No me juzgaste, no preguntaste, me dejaste tomar mi propia decisión en lugar de intentar convencerme de algo a la fuerza, me ayudaste durante todo el camino y, cuando usé el control de la sangre no me miraste como a un monstruo sino como a un maestro poderoso. Yo misma me veía como un monstruo y tú no dijiste nada.-Zuko la miraba asombrado y conmovido, no pensaba que ella lo viera de esa manera.-Yo he visto auténticos monstruos Katara y tú no eres uno. No podrías serlo aunque quisieras. Mi padre es un monstruo. Mi hermana es un monstruo.-El príncipe bajó la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama.-Yo soy un monstruo. Pero tú… Tú nunca podrás ser un monstruo.-Katara se sentó a su lado y acarició su pelo.-¿Lo dices por la cicatriz?¿O lo dices por las cosas que has hecho?

-Lo digo por todo. Nunca en mi vida he hecho nada bien. Ahora es el único momento en el que siento que estoy haciendo algo bien pero por otro lado está lo de mi tío. ¿Cómo voy a sentir que estoy haciéndolo bien si no sé nada de él y es mi culpa que haya pasado por todo lo que ha pasado?

-Zuko, a pesar de eso no eres ningún monstruo. Ya lo has demostrado muchas veces. Sé que has hecho cosas horribles y, durante un tiempo, eras la cara que veía en mis pesadillas, eras mi mayor enemigo.-El príncipe se descubrió a sí mismo acariciando su cicatriz. Sabía que su compañera no lo decía sólo por eso pero no podía evitar pensar que tenía un poco de culpa.-Pero has demostrado tener mucho más honor del que pensábamos. Además nunca has matado a nadie, siempre has intentado proteger a los que iban contigo, incluso intentaste salvar a Zhao en el polo norte a pesar de que estaba intentando matarte. Tú tampoco eres un monstruo aunque no te veas de otra manera.-Zuko suspiró y se levantó de golpe de la cama. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se detuvo antes de cerrar.

-Voy a dar un paseo, necesito estar solo.-Iba a salir pero se detuvo a añadir algo más.-Quédate aquí… si quieres. Volveré.-Y, acto seguido, se escuchó la puerta cerrándose.

Su última palabra había sonado como una promesa así que se quedó allí, preguntándose si había dicho algo malo o simplemente él era así.

Con sus disfraces puestos hacían ya cola en la puerta del teatro. Afortunadamente habían conseguido convencer a Sokka de que la barba postiza no era necesaria y la habían dejado en casa. Katara, en cambio, había decidido ponerse el adorno para el pelo que Zuko le había regalado esa misma noche. De vez en cuando lo tocaba, comprobando que no lo había perdido, que aún seguía allí. A veces el príncipe atinaba a mirarla justo en esos momentos y podía ver una pequeña sonrisa durante menos de un segundo, una mezcla entre satisfecha y tierna. Le había dicho a los demás que era sólo un capricho que se había comprado por su cumpleaños, no quería que empezasen a preguntar, y Zuko la había entendido perfectamente y había actuado igual de sorprendido que el resto, incluso fue el primero en echarle un pequeño sermón por malgastar el dinero. Mientras nadie pidiera verlo más de cerca lo tenían todo controlado, y nadie parecía excesivamente interesado.

Nada más abrieron las puertas la gente comenzó a entrar y a sentarse en las primeras filas. El Gaang decidió que era más sensato sentarse en las últimas, a pesar de las quejas de Toph, quien no se sentía a gusto sin poder "ver" nada. Cuando Aang fue a sentarse al lado de Katara Zuko se adelantó a él y cogió el sitio.-Eh… Zuko…

-¿Qué?

-Yo… pensaba sentarme ahí.

-Bueno, siéntate a mi lado, tampoco se está tan mal ¿no?

Con un "mmmpf" enfurruñado al Avatar no le quedó más opción que hacer eso mismo. Momentos después la obra empezó. Durante las primeras escenas sólo se escucharon quejas de parte de Aang y de Sokka sobre cómo sus personajes los representaban muy poco, uno por ser una mujer y el otro por no ser gracioso. Zuko tampoco parecía muy convencido con su personaje y Katara estaba harta de ser vista como una niña llorona. "Definitivamente no ha sido una buena idea venir", fue la idea general que se discutió durante el primer intermedio.

Toph parecía la única emocionada con su personaje. Era fuerte, casi invencible y eso le encantaba. Le daba igual que los demás se hubieran reído, consideraba que su personaje era alguien que realmente la representaba.

-Jet acaba de… ¿morir?

-¿Sabes? Eso nunca quedó claro-Le respondió el guerrero de la tribu del agua al príncipe, encogiéndose de hombros. La siguiente escena mostraba a Katara coqueteando con Zuko, afirmando que Aang era para ella sólo un hermano. Esta escena causó a Zuko y a Katara mirarse desconcertados y alejarse un poco el uno del otro, totalmente sonrojados. Sokka se reía ante el chiste que estaba viendo en el escenario mientras Suki miraba al príncipe y a su amiga intrigada. ¿Estaba actuando raro o era su reacción natural? Definitivamente no parecía natural, se la habría imaginado más riéndose ante tal estupidez, pero… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Aang, que se había levantado y salía rápidamente de la sala. Se le notaba enfadado, incluso celoso. ¿Había notado Aang también algo extraño en la maestra del agua?

En el siguiente intermedio Katara aprovechó para ir a buscar a Aang ya que había desaparecido hacía ya un rato y no había vuelto. Lo encontró en uno de los balcones que daban a la playa.

-¿Algo va mal Aang?-Le preguntó acercándose a él.

-¿Que si algo va mal Katara?¡Todo va mal!-Enfadado, se dio la vuelta para mirarla mientras tiraba su gorro a un lado.-Dime ¿Es verdad lo que has dicho ahí dentro?

-¿Qué he dicho ahí dentro?-Alzó una ceja, confusa.

-Que sólo soy…-Bajó la cabeza, como no queriendo pronunciar esas palabras.- como un hermano para ti.

-Eso no lo he dicho yo, lo ha dicho una actriz.

-Es que… nos besamos en la invasión y pensaba que estaríamos juntos después pero…-Sus ojos se habían fijado en los de ella, esperando una respuesta. Katara, sin pensarlo, se llevó una mano al adorno que llevaba en su pelo, acariciándolo.

-No lo sé Aang.-Y realmente no lo sabía. Todo el mundo esperaba que estuviese con el maestro del aire, Sokka ya había hecho planes sobre todos los nombres que podrían tener sus sobrinos relacionados con "aire" y Toph incluso la llamaba "la chica del Avatar" más veces de las que le gustaría, aunque le había repetido en varias ocasiones que no lo hiciera. Por no hablar de cómo rompería el corazón de Aang que le rechazase abiertamente. No podía hacerle algo así. ¿Y Zuko? Notó su corazón acelerarse ante el simple pensamiento. Le dolía.-Estamos en medio de una guerra, no sé si es el mejor momento para esto. Estoy confundida.-Cerró los ojos. Realmente no quería pensar en todo esto, no quería saber nada de este tema. Dolía demasiado. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Nada más que eso, un trozo de carne pegado a ella, pero aún más desagradable porque había sido a traición. Se separó de él tan rápido como pudo.

Sabía que no tenía que haberla seguido pero tenía demasiada curiosidad. Los observaba desde un balcón cercano. No se podía oír nada pero se veía lo suficiente. Toph por supuesto no podía quedarse lejos de la fiesta y se apuntó con el príncipe a seguir a Katara. Aún así esto estaba siendo menos entretenido de lo que pensaba ya que no podía ver ni oír nada. Zuko le estaba contando lo que veía pero hasta ahora no había ninguna noticia interesante. Cuando notó al príncipe ponerse en pie de su escondite y darse la vuelta sabía que algo no iba bien.

-Me voy a casa Toph, diles a los demás que no me encuentro bien.

-¿El príncipe llamita ha visto algo desagradable?

Tras un silencio que se hizo eterno Zuko respondió.

-He visto lo que había venido a ver.-Y desapareció por el pasillo.

-¿Qué coño haces Aang?¡Acabo de decirte que estoy confundida!¿Por qué?

-Yo sólo… Lo siento mucho Katara, ¡sólo quería que vieras que quiero estar contigo!

-Aang…-Se dio la vuelta, alejándose de él.-Déjame en paz.

El maestro del aire se quedó sólo unos minutos antes de volver a la sala. Cuando llegó Katara parecía igual o más enfadada y Zuko había desaparecido. Maldito el rato que aún les quedaba en aquel teatro infernal.

Zuko no había aparecido durante la cena ni nadie más sabía nada de él. Quería ir a verlo, ver si podía hacer algo por él, quizás incluso comentarle lo enfadada que estaba con Aang por lo que había ocurrido, pero cuando se estaba preparando para salir por la puerta la última voz que quería escuchar ahora mismo la interrumpió.

-Katara ¿Puedo pasar?

Tras respirar profundamente para intentar escucharle en lugar de tomarlo a mal respondió:

-Claro Aang, pasa.-El maestro del aire entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Lo siento mucho Katara, yo… nunca debí haber hecho algo así.-Clavó sus ojos en los de ella, suplicantes de perdón.-No quiero que estés enfadada conmigo.

-Ahora mismo no quiero pensar en estas cosas.

-Pero…¿Quizás después de la guerra?-La cara de Aang se iluminó con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

-Quizás.-No quería hacer promesas, no quería decirle un contundente "no".-Pero por ahora… sigues siendo el mejor amigo que has sido para mí este último año Aang.-Lo abrazó, como una madre abraza a su hijo, como una hermana abraza a su hermanito pequeño. Se creó en la habitación un silencio sepulcral, interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

-'Tara, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

La voz del príncipe. Tras toda la tarde dando vueltas en la cama y quemando algunas de las cosas que quedaban por la casa que le recordaban a su familia (más que nada para desahogarse) había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con ella. Por supuesto no de lo que había visto esta tarde, sino de cualquier cosa. Sólo quería asegurarse de que nada había cambiado entre ellos. Y no podía esperar para hacerlo, por eso en esta ocasión había decidido venir a buscarla.

-¿'Tara?-El maestro del aire arqueó una ceja. Nunca había escuchado a Zuko llamar así a Katara. Nunca había escuchado a _nadie_ llamar así a Katara. ¿Cómo le dejaba tantas confianzas?

-Es sólo un mote cariñoso Aang.

-¡¿Cómo le dejas ponerte un "mote cariñoso"?!-Prácticamente estaba chillándole.-Ni siquiera dejas a Toph ponerte motes y ¿lo dejas a él?¿El chico que siempre decías que era tu mayor enemigo?¿Al que decías que no ibas a dejar de vigilar porque no te fiabas de que pudiese secuestrarme por la espalda?

-¡Aang!-A pesar de su grito no la dejó continuar.

-¿Es por él que me estabas diciendo que estabas confundida Katara?

Zuko decidió abrir la puerta al escuchar la discusión.

-Aang ya basta. No estás hablando tú, están hablando tus celos. Entre Katara y yo no hay nada más que amistad. Además, en algún momento me reuniré con Mai. Así que deja de acusarnos de tonterías por tus celos infundados.

Katara sintió como un puñal atravesándole el pecho. Definitivamente no quería estar ahora mismo aquí, no quería estar viendo esta situación, no quería estar escuchando ninguna de estas palabras.

El maestro del aire no tuvo más opción que bajar la cabeza y aceptar que tenía razón.

-Lo siento Zuko, Katara, me he dejado llevar. Creo que si no tuviese bloqueados mis chakras incluso habría entrado en modo avatar.-Se rascó la cabeza nervioso.-Katara, de verdad lo siento muchísimo.-Le cogió la mano y más rápido de lo que había llegado la mano de Katara se separó.-Hoy no hago más que meter la pata.-Salió de la habitación cabizbajo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Katara soltó un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo.

-Sinceramente Zuko, no sé si necesito más estar sola o una noche contigo quejándome del desastre de día que ha sido hoy.

-Sinceramente Katara, yo venía a por la segunda opción.

Su sonrisa parecía tan dolida como la de ella cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pero eso no les impidió seguir sonriendo.


	5. Capítulo 5 - La guerrera caída

Disclaimer: Avatar:La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes. Sólo me pertenece esta versión de la historia.

Este capítulo ha variado mucho desde que empecé a escribirlo, se me ocurrían mil ideas y no sabía cuál quedaría mejor. Espero que la idea final os guste...

El desayuno al día siguiente fue el más frío que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, no por la temperatura sino por la actitud. Sokka, ajeno a todo, seguía contando chistes que sólo Toph y Suki le reían. La bandida ciega por su parte observaba cómo el maestro del aire continuaba con sus intentos de llamar la atención de Katara, quien respondía con un "uhm" o con un "Sí, Aang" y seguía comiendo sin prestar mucho más caso a lo que decía. Zuko no había dicho una sóla palabra en toda la mañana y Suki lo miraba intrigada. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Ayer desapareció de golpe, Katara volvió cabreada y Aang parecía casi más triste que nunca, al menos que ella hubiese visto.

Cuando todos los demás se habían retirado a entrenar o a planear estrategias Toph y Suki aprovecharon su oportunidad.

-¡Katara!¡Nos toca un rato de chicas!¿Por qué no vamos dentro y tomamos un té?

No pudo negarse, tampoco es que tuviera mucho más que hacer en este preciso instante y quizás lo que necesitaba era charlar un rato con sus amigas. Mientras Suki preparaba el agua para el té Toph decidió comenzar la conversación, acomodándose más en el sillón.

-Bueno Suki ¿Cómo te va con el señor bumerán?

-Es… genial. Cuando lo conocí nunca imaginé que acabaría tan enamorada.

Katara la envidiaba. Esa seguridad al decir que estaba enamorada, esa sonrisa en su cara que la hacía parecer la mujer más afortunada del mundo sólo por estar con la persona a la que quiere, aunque esa persona sea un desastre a veces. ¿Por qué no podía ella hablar igual de Aang? Alegrarse cuando la bese en lugar de seguir cabreada después. Al fin y al cabo el Avatar quería estar con ella, todos los demás esperaban que esa pareja llegara a alguna parte, tuvieran muchos pequeños maestros del aire, fueran felices para siempre. Y ella quería a Aang pero… no se veía a sí misma llevando esa vida, convirtiéndose en una vieja cuya única utilidad era cuidar niños. No es que no quisiera tener hijos pero quería hacer algo más en su vida.

-Eh, chica del Avatar, ¿Cómo te va a ti con Aang?-Toph sabía que la estaba provocando y eso era lo que quería. Desde aquella conversación que tuvo con Zuko la mañana que todos los demás se habían ido había querido indagar sobre este tema.

-Toph, ya vale con llamarme así.-La bandida ciega se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin perder su pícara sonrisa mientras Suki dejaba la bandeja con el té sobre la mesa.

-Pero ¿es cierto, no?¿No estáis tú y Aang… ya sabes?-La guerrera Kyoshi era un poco más sútil con sus preguntas.

-¡NO!-Se incorporó un poco del sillón.-¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en eso? No sé qué va a pasar dentro de un tiempo cuando la guerra haya terminado, no sé si puedo corresponder a Aang..-Volvió a sentarse, bajando levemente la cabeza. La sonrisa de Toph se hizo más amplia mientras se ponía en pie con los brazos cruzados.

-Ahí quería llegar yo.-Se giró hacia Katara sin realmente mirarla y la señaló con el dedo.-Entonces…¿Mejor si te cambio el apodo por "futura señora del fuego"?

-¡¿Qué?!-Katara podía notar sus mejillas arder cuando fijó sus ojos en los de Toph.-¿A qué viene eso?

-No sé…-Toph dio lentamente una vuelta alrededor de su sillón para volver al punto inicial y continuar.-¿No te has vuelto muy cercana al príncipe enfadado?-La maestra del agua buscó apoyo en Suki pero ésta se limitó a sonreír mientras se rascaba suavemente la cara y asentía.

-Sólo somos amigos.-Confesó derrotada.-Desde que conseguí perdonarlo hemos hablado más y hemos entrenado juntos. Nada que insinúe ese tipo de apodos.

-¿Sí?¿Seguro?-Algo le decía a la maestra de tierra que iba por buen camino.-¿Y lo de dormir en la misma habitación?

-¡Sólo es porque dormir con él me quita las pesadillas!-Entonces cayó en algo.-Eh ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-No lo sabía hasta ahora, sólo lo suponía porque os he escuchado algunas noches y hablé con Zuko una mañana. No me lo negó así que… -Se encogió de hombros satisfecha con su deducción mientras Katara escondía su cabeza entre sus rodillas.-Entonces nada ¿No?

-Por ahora.-Añadió Suki quien se lo estaba pasando pipa con el interrogatorio..

-¡Ya está bien!-La maestra del agua, enfadada por la actitud de sus amigas, se levantó de golpe del sillón, haciendo temblar la mesa que sostenía el té.-No hay nada ni habrá nada y esta conversación es estúpida. Se acabó.-Y desapareció por la puerta.

-Yo creo que está bastante claro ¿no te parece, guerrera abanico?-La sonrisa de Toph permaneció mientras terminaba su té.

-Excepto para ella.-Respondió la guerrera encogiéndose de hombros.-Oye, voy a aprovechar para ir a la ciudad ahora que aún es temprano ¿Quieres venir?

-Nah, voy a ver si pies inquietos está dispuesto a entrenar un rato.-Se giró hacia ella y le sonrió malignamente.- Si no lo está haré que lo esté.-Mientras Toph salía por la puerta un príncipe entraba, cargando sus espadas a la espalda.

-Hola chicas.-Tras un breve vistazo a la habitación añadió:-¿No estaba Katara con vosotras?

-Desapareció hace unos minutos, no sé a dónde ha ido, lo siento Zuko.-Respondió la guerrera mientras recogía los restos del té.

-Creo que la he cabreado un poco, quizás no aparezca en un rato.-La risa de Toph quitaba importancia al asunto y, conociendo a Katara y a la maestra de la tierra, estaba claro que podía haberla cabreado con casi cualquier cosa. El príncipe no pudo evitar sonreír imaginando la situación.

-Bueno, supongo que entonces iré sólo a la ciudad.

-¿Ibas a la ciudad? Puedes ir con la señorita maquillaje, aquí presente. Yo voy a buscar a Aang.-Tras el breve comentario la maestra de tierra desapareció por la puerta.

-Es cierto, yo también pensaba acercarme a la ciudad. Si quieres vamos juntos.-Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Era su oportunidad para escuchar la otra parte de la historia. El príncipe comenzó a despeinarse como era costumbre.

-Uhm... sí, claro, por qué no.

Durante el camino a la ciudad Zuko aprovechó para volver a disculparse con Suki por todo su pasado y Suki aprovechó para intentar conocerle un poco más. Le preguntó por Yue y por todo lo sucedido en el polo norte para escuchar otra perspectiva, le preguntó por el espíritu azul y lo que había visto en la obra y le preguntó por su cicatriz. Ante esa última pregunta Zuko se había parado en seco y le había dicho que quizás se lo contaría otro día, con mucho enfásis en el "quizás". Cuando ya habían llegado le complacía decir que lo entendía un poco mejor y que entendía a qué se refería Katara con lo que habían estado hablando antes. Una vez consigues perdonarle es un buen chico, con más problemas de los que se merecía.

-¿Y con Katara qué tal? Al principio odiaba aún más que yo la idea de tenerte en el grupo.

-Parece que ha logrado aceptarme y se lo agradezco. A todos vosotros. Supistéis perdonarme incluso cuando no sabía perdonarme a mí mismo.-El paso se mantenía firme mientras avanzaban hacia la plaza central.

-Creo que ha hecho algo más que aceptarte.

-¿Uhm?-La miró confundido.-Me gusta poder decir que ahora es una buena amiga. Pero es muy difícil confirmar algo así cuando no has tenido ninguno antes.

-Buena amiga ¿Eh?-Lo dijo para sí misma, dejando a Zuko escuchar sólo un murmullo.

-¿Has dicho algo?

-No, no te preocupes.-Se paró y miró alrededor.-Entonces…¿Me habías dicho que es por ahí?

-Sí, esa calle y después a la derecha.-Le señaló hacia donde quería decir.-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no, estaré bien. Volveré aquí cuando haya terminado y te esperaré ¿De acuerdo?

Cuando la guerrera salió del mercado, ya con las cosas que quería compradas, comenzó a andar hacia la plaza. O al menos eso creía. Había acabado llegando a una calle casi completamente desierta. Casi porque escuchaba unos pasos tras ella. Aceleró el paso mientras sacaba disimuladamente su abanico del hueco del pantalón donde lo llevaba. Cuando una mano la agarró del hombro su reflejo fue girar, cortando la carne de la pierna derecha de su oponente. Cuando levantó la mirada vio frente a ella a tres chicos, bastante adinerados por la ropa que llevaban. Suki comenzó a andar hacia atrás, lentamente, sin guardar el abanico, mientras el chico al que había cortado gritaba de dolor.

-Puta zorra.-Levantó la cabeza para mirarla y la guerrera pudo ver que era un chico moreno, muy bien peinado.-Pensábamos ser amables contigo porque te veíamos perdida pero…-Su tono era más burlesco de lo que parecían sus palabras.-se nos han quitado las ganas, ¿verdad chicos?-La única respuesta de los otros dos fue una sonora risa. Se acercaban, así que siguió retrocediendo. Uno de ellos se acercó, demasiado lento para pillar a la guerrera Kyoshi, quien rajó hábilmente la piel de su estómago. Tras esto, el otro chico agarró su muñeca, haciendo que su abanico cayese al suelo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora sin tu juguetito, uhm?-El chico que parecía el jefe del grupito se había colocado frente a ella, cerca, muy cerca. Dejando caer la bolsa que llevaba, la guerrera levantó su mano y le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron risas mientras el chico le agarraba la otra muñeca y los otros inmovilizaban sus piernas al verla intentar pegar una patada.-Sí, te voy a disfrutar zorra... Espero que te guste el sabor de la sangre.-Suki seguía intentando deshacerse de ellos mientras veía al chico acercarse cada vez más. Notó como una navaja cortaba su camiseta, haciéndole un corte en la parte superior del pecho. Se sintió derrotada y las ganas de llorar se hacían cada vez más grandes pero no iba a darles el placer. A pesar de eso siguió removiéndose, intentando evitar que la tocaran más, intentando deshacerse de ellos. En ese momento, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, una bola de fuego impactó justo al lado de su cabeza y la hizo dirigir su mirada hacia el final de la calle.

-¡Soltadla inmediatamente!-Nunca jamás se había alegrado tanto de escuchar la voz de Zuko. Quiso correr a abrazarle pero aún la sujetaban.-He dicho que la soltéis.-La siguiente explosión impactó en el brazo del chico que sujetaba su mano derecha, haciendo que la soltase inmediatamente. A partir de ahí la guerrera propinó un doloroso golpe al chico que tenía frente a ella, dejándolo en el suelo, y corrió al lado de Zuko.

-Vaya chicos, parece que nuestra muñequita ya tenía dueño. Y nada menos que un maestro del fuego.-Levantándose, comenzó a andar hacía una de las calles laterales.-¡Vámonos!-Y los tres corrieron (uno más torpemente que los demás debido a su cojera) hasta que no hubo rastro de ellos. Cuando se encontraron completamente solos Suki abrazó al príncipe, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?-Suki se separó de él, lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

-Gracias a ti.-Los ojos de la guerrera estaban llorosos y había empezado a temblar. Toda la debilidad que se había negado a mostrar a los chicos que intentaban violarla estaba saliendo ahora.-Gracias Zuko. Gracias.

-Siento no haber llegado antes.-Zuko sabía que lo que la guerrera acababa de vivir no era algo agradable, no se lo desearía ni a sus peores enemigos, y aquí estaba ella, una de las mujeres más fuertes y valientes que conocía llorando en sus brazos por culpa de una panda de gilipollas con demasiado tiempo libre. Decidió que de alguna manera vengaría lo ocurrido aquí. Había podido ver su cara y había escuchado sus aires de superioridad y le ponía enfermo. No, esto no iba a quedar así.

Katara estaba terminando de servir los platos en la mesa del comedor. Toph "miraba" el techo mientras movía sus pies de arriba a abajo impacientemente. Sokka llevaba un rato dando vueltas por la habitación quejándose de que su novia no había vuelto y Aang había conseguido hablar un rato con Katara, lo que le había hecho volver a sonreír como hacía siempre. En cambio todo pareció pararse cuando entraron por la puerta del salón el príncipe y la guerrera Kyoshi, quien llevaba puesta la chaquetilla que Zuko solía llevar encima de su ropa. Zuko la había estado sujetando, con el brazo pasado por su espalda, acercándola a él pero en cuanto cruzaron la puerta la soltó. Todos los miraban intrigados y, ante el repentino silencio, Toph no pudo más que preguntar "¿Qué está pasando?¿Me he perdido algo?" mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-Bueno, hemos tenido un pequeño problema.-El príncipe no estaba seguro de que Suki quisiera hablar del tema o siquiera contárselo a nadie. No había dejado de mirar al suelo hasta ahora, que dirigió su mirada a la habitación.

-Zuko acaba de salvarme la vida.-Tras esto, volvió a bajar la cabeza.-Voy un momento a mi habitación, ahora vengo.

En una voz un poco más baja se escuchó a Zuko preguntar.-¿Seguro que estás bien?-Mirándole con una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento y dolor asintió y desapareció por el pasillo.

-¿Qué?¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Sokka se acercó al príncipe con los brazos abiertos en señal de pregunta.

-Creo que es mejor que lo hables con ella y, si ella quiere, te lo contará. Yo no tengo derecho.

Esa noche cuando Katara fue a buscarlo, también con la esperanza de que le diera más detalles de lo ocurrido esa tarde, encontró la habitación vacía. Tampoco había señales de él por los alrededores más cercanos. Lo único en lo que pudo fijarse fue en que las vestimentas que habían usado al ir a buscar a Yhon Ra habían desaparecido del primer cajón de la cómoda donde normalmente estaban guardadas. Volvió a su habitación y se quedó mirando por la ventana, sin querer intentar dormir.

-¡Katara!¡Katara!

La voz de su hermano parecía realmente angustiada mientras aporreaba su puerta. Cuando la abrió entró corriendo, mirando repetidas veces la habitación.

-Tenía la esperanza de que Suki estuviera contigo. No la encuentro por ninguna parte.

-¿Suki tampoco está?

-¿Quién más falta?

-...Zuko.

-Te juro que voy a matarlo, voy a estrangularlo, voy a colgarlo en un poste mientras le lanzo el bumerán una y otra vez…

-Eh, eh, tranquilo. A saber qué te estás imaginando.

-¡No me estoy imaginando nada! Suki venía con su ropa, abrazada a él. Pensaba que era por lo que dijo de que había salvado su vida pero no quiso contarme nada y ahora han vuelto a desaparecer juntos. ¿De verdad piensas que me lo estoy imaginando?

La maestra del agua sintió miles de pequeños puñales clavarse en su pecho. Ella no lo había puesto así, pensaba que Suki sólo estaba agradecida con él pero… Entonces cayó en algo.-Espera, espera. Esta misma tarde estuvimos hablando con Suki de lo mucho que te quería. Es imposible que se haya fugado con Zuko para… eso.

-¿Y si se siente tan agradecida con él que empieza a enamorarse?¡AAAAHG!-Se sentó en la cama, estrujando sus manos contra su cabeza.

-De verdad creo que estás exagerando…

Katara no había podido dormir más de media hora seguida. Cada vez que parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo una pesadilla distinta la despertaba. Primero eran las típicas, después eran pesadillas con Aang, quien le suplicaba que estuviese con él, echándole en cara todas las cosas que el maestro del aire había hecho por ella. Y después eran con Suki y el príncipe, en una situación tremendamente surrealista, parecido a los cuentos de amor que su madre le leía. Estaba harta de esta situación y de que sus ojeras marcaran visiblemente su rostro. Cuando bajó a desayunar Zuko y Suki parecían muy entretenidos preparando juntos el desayuno.-¡Buenos días Katara!-La guerrera parecía de mucho mejor humor de lo que estaba ayer.-Hemos preparado el desayuno.-Le acercó uno de los bol mientras Katara se sentaba, sin quitarles la vista de encima.-¿Y esto?

-Pensé que seguramente no habrías dormido muy bien así que...-Un Sokka tremendamente emocionado que se abalanzó a abrazar a Suki interrumpió las palabras del príncipe.

-¡Suki, mi amor! ¿Dónde has estado?-Correspondiendo su abrazo durante un momento y dándole un beso en la mejilla al separarse, la guerrera se rascó suavemente la cara mientras le sonreía.

-Yo… uhm… bueno… uhm…-Intentando buscar una excusa para no decir que había ido a vengarse del hombre que había intentado violarla dijo lo primero que se pasó por su cabeza.-Fui a… ¿dar un paseo nocturno?

-¿Con Zuko?-Ante el nombramiento de su nombre el príncipe, que hasta ahora había estado fregando las cosas que había usado para preparar la comida, se giró hacia él con un "¿Que yo qué?. Suki, con un suspiro, agarró la mano de su novio.-Está bien Sokka. Zuko me ayudó… Me ayudó a vengarme de ese asqueroso…-Sin darse cuenta había empezado a apretar con cada vez más fuerza la mano que sujetaba.-Ese hombre intentó violarme, rompió mi ropa…-Su voz había empezado a temblar pero no retiró sus ojos de los de su compañero.-Ellos… ellos me sujetaban, me tocaban… Y entonces Zuko…-Este último se acercó a ella y la abrazó.-Ya basta Suki… Creo que Sokka te ha entendido.-Suki había roto a llorar, soltando la mano de Sokka y escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del príncipe. Sokka se sentía en estado de shock, al igual que Katara. -Yo… Lo siento tanto Suki. Siento haber dudado de ti.-Hubo un silencio que se hizo eterno para los presentes.-¿Por qué no quisiste contármelo ayer?-La guerrera Kyoshi se separó de Zuko, ya bastante más tranquila y lo miró.-No quería recordarlo más de lo necesario, me daba miedo cómo reaccionaras, yo… no quería que pensaras que soy débil.-Esta vez el abrazo que recibió fue el del guerrero de la tribu del agua que, por algún motivo, fue excesivamente dulce para ella. No pudo más que abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y sonreír.

Katara, que había permanecido inmóvil hasta entonces se acercó también a abrazar a su amiga y, tras el emotivo momento, se separó de la pareja para hablar con Zuko, que los miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Se te da bien ayudar a vengarse a la gente, eh?

-Si ella no hubiera querido venir conmigo lo habría hecho solo. Ese tipo de personas no merecen nada de lo que tienen.-Dio un golpe en la encimera y se giró para seguir enjuagando los platos.-No me imagino por lo que tuvo que pasar y no iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

-Pero…¿Lo matasteis?

-Sólo le dimos su merecido. Aunque si por mi fuera…-Zuko parecía especialmente dolido por la situación y Katara no podía imaginar por qué. En el fondo seguía sintiendo celos por cómo el príncipe se estaba portando con la guerrera Kyoshi, aunque ni ella misma lo sabía, sólo sabía que le dolía la mirada que Zuko clavaba continuamente en Suki, como comprobando que seguía ahí y que estaba bien.

P.D: Quería hacerlos sufrir un poco con algo de Zuki, pero siempre con la perspectiva de que es un Zutara. Sólo quería algunos celos… que aún no han terminado.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Confusión

Disclaimer: Avatar:La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes. Sólo me pertenece esta versión de la historia.

Siento la tardanza de este nuevo capítulo, entre las navidades y los exámenes he estado más liada y no he tenido mucho tiempo. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Y también espero que el siguiente capítulo no sea tan corto, pero me parecía el momento perfecto para dejarlo.

P.d: ¡Feliz año a todos! No olvidéis dejar vuestra opinión en los reviews 3

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel incidente. En esos dos días el Gaang había estado más desorganizado que nunca. Las pesadillas de Katara habían sido sustituidas por unas nuevas, más duras, porque en estas últimas noches nadie iba a salvarla. Gritaba y gritaba su nombre pero el príncipe nunca aparecía. Y no sabía qué estaba sucediendo. O sí, porque en esos dos últimos días Suki había solicitado la presencia del maestro del fuego más que cualquier otra persona. Habían entrenado juntos, abanico contra espadas, dejando de lado el control de elementos. Otras veces habían desaparecido y vuelto horas después, completamente empapados de agua salada. Juraría que había visto a Zuko reír más veces en estos dos últimos días de lo que lo había visto en todas las noches que habían pasado juntos. Aunque esa era sólo su perspectiva. Los demás simplemente nunca lo habían visto reír así. Toph había empezado a hacer preguntas, malintencionadas como casi siempre. Aang había empezado a hacer preguntas, pero no acerca de ellos dos, sino acerca de cómo Katara parecía más triste últimamente, como si hubiera perdido la luz que iluminaba sus ojos. Sokka, en lugar de hacer preguntas, se limitaba a decir "Me alegro de que sean tan buenos amigos" con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Zuko había encontrado la manera de mantenerse entretenido e intentar no pensar en la maestra del agua, aunque aún le resultaba muy difícil. Desde el día de la obra había intentado alejarse de ella por todos los medios, no quería intervenir en la relación de nadie, no quería hacerle más daño a nadie, no podía permitirse sentir nada por ella. Pero ¿Cómo iba a sacarla de su cabeza si seguían pasando las noches juntos? Por supuesto que las disfrutaba, cada día lo único que tenía en mente era la llegada de la noche, pero no podía seguir así. Se estaba condenando a sí mismo.

La tarde del tercer día se había vuelto oscura, casi negra, indicando uno de esos pocos momentos en los que llovía en la nación del fuego. Aún así se habían tomado un respiro en los entrenamientos y se habían tumbado en la arena para charlar, aprovechando que a pesar del color del cielo no había empezado a caer ni una gota.

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?-La guerrera Kyoshi se había girado hacia él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo, para poder mirarlo a la cara. Zuko cogió aire. Sabía que si había alguien con quien podía hablar de todo esto y que no se lo tomase a cachondeo (como hacía cierta otra amiga de ambos) o se enfadase (como cualquiera de los demás) era Suki. Pero no sabía cómo empezar. "Me he enamorado de Katara y ella está con otro y no quiero molestar" quizás no era tan mala idea, pero no sonaba bien. "Katara me tiene loco desde que empezamos a dormir juntos…" No, definitivamente así no.

-Entiendo si no quieres hablar de ello.-Suki no quería estirar la confianza que habían ganado más allá de lo que podía e interpretó su silencio como un rechazo a hablar. Rápidamente el príncipe se incorporó un poco.

-No, no, es que… no sé por dónde empezar.

-Intenta empezar por el principio.-Una cálida sonrisa daba la bienvenida a cualquier cosa que fuese a contarle.

-Ka.

-El principio es Ka ¿Eh? Y algo me dice que lo que sigue es Tara. ¿Me equivoco?-En lugar de una respuesta sólo encontró a un Zuko totalmente ruborizado.-En el fondo siempre estás pensando en ella ¿uhm?¿Por qué no se lo di..-Antes de que pudiese terminar la pregunta el maestro del fuego la interrumpió.

-¿Estás loca? Ella… ella me odiaba hasta hace poco menos de un mes.-Se incorporó un poco más.-Ella tiene a Aang y… soy sólo un estorbo.

-Aish, Zuko, Zuko…-Suki comenzó a jugar con el pelo del príncipe, acariciándolo. Desde fuera podía parecer que estaban más cerca de lo que estaría una pareja de amigos sin más pero ellos no parecieron notarlo. Sólo lo notó la maestra del agua, que observaba desde lejos, sin escuchar ni una palabra. Y por supuesto la bandida ciega que, gracias a sus entrenamientos, ahora se llevaba un poco mejor con la arena.

-Su corazón late como un loco. Puedo sentir las vibraciones desde aquí.-Le comentó sin mucho interés a su compañera.-¿Quién iba a decir que el príncipe se enamoraría de la guerrera abanico?-Al empezar a sentir el corazón de Katara cada vez más fuerte sintió la necesidad de sonreír.-Al final parece que no vas a ganarte el apodo que te dije el otro día.-Se encogió de hombros y, tras acomodar sus brazos tras su cabeza, comenzó a andar de nuevo hacia la casa.

Katara tuvo dos opciones en ese momento en su cabeza: Seguir torturándose mientras los miraba o huír de allí tan rápido como podía. Obviamente optó por la segunda. Sentía su corazón arder, como si le hubieran prendido fuego. Y dolía, dolía más de lo que jamás había imaginado. Cuando llegó al salón, donde su hermano revisaba unos planos, se paró a recuperar el aliento apoyándose en la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?¿Nos atacan?-Sokka se puso en pie al escucharla y se giró a mirarla, sorprendido.

-No. Todo está bien.-Y desapareció hacia su habitación. Sabía que debía decirle a Sokka lo que había visto, después de todo era su pareja, pero ahora mismo, en este preciso instante, no quería hablar con nadie. Si pudiera se silenciaría a sí misma. Había cogido el adorno que le había regalado el maestro del fuego y lo llevaba apretando un rato. En un golpe de ira lo estrelló contra la pared. Por suerte no sufrió daños, porque se sintió tremendamente mal al tirarlo. Lo recogió y volvió a leer la inscripción.

-¿Y esto?¿Seguirás pensando esto o ahora se lo habrás prometido a ella?-Lo pensó en voz alta, aunque las palabras sonaron poco claras y tremendamente imprecisas porque no había podido parar de llorar. Todo este dolor sólo le demostraba hasta qué punto había caído en los encantos del príncipe, hasta qué punto se había enamorado completamente de él y hasta qué punto no había marcha atrás una vez llegados a este punto. Todo este dolor era una prueba más de que ni Aang ni nadie se había convertido en alguien tan importante como Zuko el tiempo que llevaban juntos.Y tenía que pararlo fuera como fuese. Y más si él decidía jugar con la guerrera abanico, tenía que sacarlo completamente de su cabeza. O alejarlos. Después de todo ¡era la novia de su hermano! ¿Qué se creía que estaba haciendo? ¡El otro día estaba presumiendo de lo enamorada que estaba de él y ahora estaba teniendo un momento íntimo con Zuko! Arg. En este momento le sobraban ganas de abofetearla. ¿Cómo podía estar jugando con ellos de esta manera? O sea, obviamente lo que había visto había terminado en un beso, no podía terminar de otra manera. Sí, definitivamente tenía que decírselo a Sokka, no se merecía tal traición.

Al bajar corriendo las escaleras se topó de frente con todo el gaang, que charlaba animado tirado en los sillones.

-¡Katara!-Un Aang igual de feliz que siempre se acercó a abrazarla mientras sentía la mirada de Zuko de reojo. Por algún motivo le dio la sensación que era una mirada llena de impaciencia, suplicante por hablar con ella, pero ya había tenido bastante. Abrazó a Aang con todas sus fuerzas, le cogió de la mano y le pidió ir a dar un paseo. Necesitaba salir de allí.

-¿Has estado pensando… en nosotros?-No. En absoluto. Su mente estaba demasiado distraída con otras cosas, pero el hecho de que la maestra del agua no hubiese soltado su mano ni dicho una única palabra en la media hora que llevaban caminando comenzaba a resultar intrigante.

-No lo sé Aang… Ya hemos hablado de esto.-Al darse cuenta soltó su mano, sólo para que el maestro del aire la cogiera de nuevo de manera inmediata.

-¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

Un silencio cruzó el ambiente mientras se levantaba una ráfaga de aire entre ellos y Katara se paraba en seco en el sitio.

-¿Y si no funciona Aang?¿Y si realmente no te quiero?

-¡Sé que funcionará! Yo sé que me quieres Katara, tú eres quien no se da cuenta.

-¡¿Pero y si no lo hace?! Y si no es así.

-Entonces ambos lo sabremos.

Al abrir la puerta del salón Aang tenía la mayor sonrisa que jamás le habían visto. Y eso que el Avatar era de sonreír continuamente. No se guardó la noticia un segundo antes de gritarlo por toda la casa.

-¡Chicos!¡Katara me ha dado una oportunidad!¡Estamos saliendo!

Entre el resto del Gaang se escuchó la felicitación de Sokka y un "más te vale cuidarla bien" a lo que un Zuko, que ya había subido el primer escalón hacia su habitación no pudo evitar responder.

-Dudo que Katara necesite la protección de nadie. Ella se sobra y se basta para cuidarse.

A pesar de sus palabras frías la mirada que le lanzó a Suki era desesperada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Al final has terminado siendo la chica del Avatar… Qué triste.-Toph se encogió de hombros y agarró la mano de Zuko para poder subir tranquila las escaleras. Ambos desaparecieron en el piso superior.

-¿Cómo que triste?¿Tienes algún problema conmigo Toph?

Nadie respondió. Katara no había dicho una sola palabra y necesitaba obligarse a sí misma a estar bien con su decisión.

-No te preocupes Aang, ya la conoces.-Le dedicó al maestro del aire una sonrisa dulce. Suki evitaba la mirada de todos, confusaa. Sabía que no era esto lo que su amiga quería. Sabía que esto debía estar pasando por algún otro motivo y quería saberlo. No conseguía encontrar una explicación lógica para esto. ¿Y Zuko? No le había dado tiempo a verlo antes de que se fuera pero debería estar completamente derrumbado. Echó un ojo a la escalera, antes de plantearse subir. Decidió que tenía una idea mejor. Se acercó a Katara con una sonrisa y le habló a Aang mientras cogía a la maestra de agua de la muñeca.

-¡Necesito que me cuentes cómo ha sido! Te la robo un momento Aang.-Antes de darle tiempo a quejarse arrastró a Katara al jardín, lejos de todo posible oído. La hizo sentarse en el borde de la fuente y se colocó frente a ella.

-¿A qué viene esto Katara?¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres?

-¿Quién eres tú para cuestionarme nada?¿Te molesta que salga con Aang?-Mientras que la voz de Suki sonaba preocubada, Katara había saltado a la defensiva y sonaba tremendamente enfadada.

-¡Claro que no me molesta! Pero… me preocupa que no te haga feliz.

-Claaaaaaro, porque tú eres tan feliz jugando con mi hermano y con Zuko a la vez…¿También quieres a Aang para tu colección?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué? No sé lo que es pero está claro que tienes algo con Zuko.-Tras un breve silencio en el que la guerrera pensaba todo lo que acababa de escuchar continuó.- El otro día estabas hablando de lo maravillosa que era tu vida con Sokka. ¡Y ahora vas y me quitas a Zuko!-No se había dado cuenta de sus últimas palabras, parece que ni siquiera se dio cuenta después de decirlas.

-Eh eh para el carro. Eso no es cierto y, aunque lo fuera, no te he quitado a nadie. No debería importarte lo que Zuko hace con su vida, o si está conmigo o si vuelve con Mai. ¿No te das cuenta? No es tuyo. No es tu posesión. Y en todo caso tendrías derecho a echarme algo en cara si estuvieras con él, pero eres demasiado cabezota para decirle nada y encima empiezas a salir con otro. ¿Qué quieres que haga él, eh?-Dio unos segundos en los que se quedó en silencio mirando a Katara a la cara, aunque la maestra del agua no levantó la mirada del suelo. Le puso la mano en su hombro.-Estás perdidamente enamorada de él, se te nota a la legua para los que tenemos un poco de sentido de la percepción. Pero no haces más que alejarlo de ti, una vez tras otra. Y… cualquiera podría enamorarse de él, es tremendamente dulce, valiente, siempre intenta hacer lo correcto, se fija en todos los detalles, además es inteligente, sabe ser discreto y necesita a alguien que le de felicidad después de todo lo que ha pasado.-Katara levantó la mirada para encontrar sus ojos con los de la guerrera.-Y si tú estás demasiado ocupada jugueteando con Aang no te niego que ese alguien pueda ser yo.-Se separó de ella y cogió el camino hacia la casa sin molestarse en escuchar una respuesta.

La maestra del agua volvió a sentarse y escondió su cabeza entre las rodillas. ¿Qué narices acababa de pasar?¿Le había confesado la guerrera que tenía interés en el príncipe?¿Y su hermano? Se sentía profundamente confusa. Intentó ponerse en pie pero comenzó a marearse. Sentía demasiada presión ahora mismo y, unido a la falta de alimento y de descanso que tenía últimamente, sólo pudo ver cómo todo se convertía a negro mientras sus piernas le fallaban.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Fuego y cenizas

Disclaimer: Avatar:La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes. Sólo me pertenece esta versión de la historia.

Os dejo con mi capítulo favorito hasta la fecha, ya me entenderéis…

-¿Cómo que no?¡Claro que tenemos derecho a estar aquí!¡Estamos tan preocupados como tú!-Entre el negro de su visión y el desconocimiento de si era real o no escuchó la voz de la guerrera Kyoshi cerca de ella.

-¡Por tu culpa Katara está así! No sé qué le hiciste pero es mejor que salgáis de aquí. Yo me quedaré con ella.-Ante la mención de su nombre comenzó a comprender la situación y decidió intervenir. Abrió lentamente los ojos y comenzó a incorporarse.

-¡Katara!-Zuko no había estado echando excesiva cuenta a la discusión entre sus amigos y se había quedado sentado cerca de ella, a pesar del descontento del Avatar.

La maestra del agua estaba en su habitación, en su cama, y sentía un enorme dolor de cabeza, posiblemente por la caída que había sufrido en su desmayo.

-¿Podéis dejar de gritar, por favor?-No supieron si la mayor parte de la mirada de odio que echó fue dirigida a Aang o a Suki, pero ambos se callaron de inmediato.

-¿Cómo estás Katara?-La calidez de la mano del maestro de fuego llegó a la suya antes de que pudiese darse cuenta. La había echado de menos… Todo lo que podía sentir era comodidad, tranquilidad. Cuando levantó la mirada para responder se encontró a sí misma atrapada entre la mirada dorada del príncipe de la nación del fuego. Esos ojos que la perseguían en sus mejores sueños y la salvaban en sus peores pesadillas. Se habría quedado mirándolos durante horas, de hecho diría que era su único deseo ahora mismo, pero esto le hizo recordar toda la conversación con la guerrera y se obligó a sí misma a retirar tanto la mano como la mirada.

-Estoy bien… Debe haber sido el cansancio. Lo siento chicos.-Con algo de torpeza por el shock se puso en pie. -Voy a darme un baño.

Cuando ya Katara hubo salido Aang volvió a su discusión con la guerrera.-Cuando Katara salga no quiero veros cerca a ninguno. ¿No véis que Katara debe estar conmigo?

Con un leve movimiento de negación y una mirada de decepción Suki salió de la habitación.-Te estás equivocando Aang, así sólo vas a conseguir que te odie.-Comentó la otra voz masculina de la habitación mientras seguía a la guerrera con la mirada.

-¡Por su culpa ha pasado esto! Quizás será mejor que no vuelva a molestarla.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que ha sido su culpa? Katara dice que ha sido culpa del cansancio. Y no creo que hayan luchado hasta desfallecer, no tienen ningún rasguño.

-Debe haber sido algo que le ha dicho, estoy seguro.

-Aang, deberías concentrarte en tus entrenamientos, empiezas a volverte paranoico.

Esa noche Katara no fue a buscar a Zuko. Las palabras de su amiga aún resonaban en su cabeza. Se sentía confusa, traicionada y, sobre todas las cosas, decepcionada consigo misma. Quería obligarse a querer a Aang pero cada vez que el príncipe la rozaba sentía paz, sentía que estaba en el mundo para sentirse así, y por mucho que se lo negase no iba a cambiar. Se quedó abrazando sus rodillas en una esquina de la cama. ¿Debía buscar a Aang?¿Quizás pedirle más explicaciones a Suki? Lo más lógico sería hablar con su hermano, contarle todo y… Pero entonces iba a preguntar por su interés por Zuko y no podía contárselo. Ella, enamorada del príncipe de la nación del fuego, iba en contra de todo por lo que habían luchado tanto ellos como su pueblo. Era algo imposible y, el simple pensamiento de ello le quemaba el corazón, como si alguien lo estuviese golpeando con el hierro de la chimenea. La oscuridad de la noche no era suficiente compañía así que sus lágrimas decidieron acompañarla también.

El maestro del fuego daba vueltas por su habitación sin quitar la vista de la puerta más de cinco segundos. Una parte de él sabía que la maestra del agua no vendría y que era lo mejor, sin duda. Por fin una oportunidad para olvidarla, una oportunidad para dejar todo esto estar, volver con Mai y… vivir su vida como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Sí, así es como debía ser. Katara con el Avatar, como siempre había sido. Quién le mandaría a él hacerse ilusiones, acogerla en su cama cada vez que no podía dormir, acostumbrarse a su calor, aprender a jugar con ella, disfrutar de los baños nocturnos en la playa y… Dio un cabezazo contra la pared. Esto no iba a funcionar. Nada de lo que hacía parecía alejar sus pensamientos de ella. Salió de la habitación bruscamente, con la madera crujiendo bajo sus pies, y se paró frente a la habitación de la maestra del agua. ¿Y si estaba con Aang? ¿Y si realmente no quería ser molestada? Después de lo de hoy se sentía realmente preocupado pero había sido su elección no ir. Quizás se sentía cohibida porque ahora estaba oficialmente saliendo con Aang. ¿Qué iban a decir si la veían durmiendo en la habitación de otro? Pero necesitaba hablar con ella. La notaba extraña, más de lo normal, y necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Además ya era el tercer día que no aparecía y cada uno era peor que el anterior. No hacía más que alejarse de él y tomar decisiones estúpidas, quería preguntarle por qué. Quería seguir sabiendo de ella. El golpe en la puerta sonó vacío, desesperado.

Tras ahogar un grito de sorpresa por ese golpe inesperado se incorporó sin pensarlo. Antes de abrir le dio tiempo a mirarse un momento en el espejo para comprobar que sus lágrimas no se notaban en la oscuridad. Desde la ventana un hilo de luz iluminaba el adorno que llevaba en el pelo, algo húmedo pues lo había estado guardando entre sus manos mientras lloraba, justo antes de ponérselo. Por lo demás se había quedado con una parte superior ancha que le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo, nada más. Desde luego no estaba muy apta para visitas pero tampoco podía simplemente hacerse la dormida. ¿No? Si alguien se molestaba en ir a verla a estas horas debía ser importante.

-Hey Katara, ¿Cómo estás?-Debía haber supuesto que iba a ser él. Estas últimas noches no había estado yendo, de hecho la falta de sueño por las innumerables pesadillas que sufría había sido uno de los motivos de su desmayo de hoy. Pero no tenía fuerzas para verlo ahora mismo. Aún así lo dejó pasar y cerró la puerta tras él, apoyándose en ella.-Mejor, me siento mejor, gracias.-Mantenía su mirada en el suelo, sintiendo que si lo miraba se derrumbaría.

-¿Segura? Te noto rara últimamente.-Se acercó un poco a ella, pero tampoco consiguió con ello que lo mirase.

-Sí. Estoy perfectamente.-Sin previo aviso el príncipe agarró la barbilla de la maestra del agua y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Has estado llorando.-La soltó inmediatamente al ver su cara de sorpresa.-Si no quieres hablar de ello lo entiendo pero no me mientas así. Ipso facto la guerrera de la tribu del agua volvió a mirar hacia el suelo. ¿Por qué tenía que saberlo? Podía volver a notar las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y no quería que él las viera. No lo permitiría.

-N-no. No quiero hablar de ello.-¿Por qué se preocupaba? No lo entendía. ¿No debería tener mejores cosas que hacer que venir hasta su habitación y preguntarle por qué lloraba?

-Me alegra ver que llevas el adorno…-Lo acarició suavemente con el dorso de su mano antes de seguir el gesto por su pelo. Ante esto Katara no pudo hacer más que levantar la mirada hacia sus ojos y arrepentirse inmediatamente. Estaba realmente cerca de ella y sus ojos se veían enormes, tan profundos y… con un brillo especial. La sensación más parecida que recordaba fue cuando Aang le quemó intentando manejar el fuego por primera vez. Pero en esta ocasión lo que quemaba era su corazón. Podía jurar que se convertiría en cenizas si seguía latiendo con esta intensidad.

-Yo... Prometí que lo cuidaría, no puedo… no puedo simplemente dejarlo por ahí.

-Quizás deberías tener cuidado con esto.-Tocó uno de los laterales del broche, que le cortó inmediatamente.-Vaya, pensaba que sería más resistente.

-¡¿Qué!?-Se quitó el broche del pelo para mirarlo con más detenimiento. Había una muesca en un lateral que, apenas se notaba, pero parecía bastante afilada. La primera de las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo hizo un arco por su mejilla, seguida de varias más.-Lo he roto…

-Estas cosas pasan, no te preocupes. Podemos quizás limarlo un poco para que no…

-¡No lo entiendes! Rompo todo lo que toco. Estoy rompiendo a Aang, a Suki, a ti… e incluso a mí misma. Y esto… Es tan importante para mí…

-No digas esas cosas...Arg, por qué seré tan malo consolando…-Dijo la última frase dándose la vuelta y jugueteando con su pelo como solía hacer.-Es sólo un regalo de cumpleaños. Y la frase sigue ahí ¿No, 'Tara? Esa es la parte importante.-Ante el silencio que llegó como respuesta siguió hablando.-Además… ¿Por qué ibas a "romper a Aang"? Pensaba que… acababas de hacerlo el chico más feliz del mundo. De hecho estoy bastante seguro de que es así.-Esta vez fue él quien retiró su mirada. La habitación fue invadida por un profundo silencio durante unos minutos. Decidió que era un buen momento para sincerarse, al menos un poco.

-N-no estoy del todo segura de esto.-Ante la mirada confusa de Zuko continuó.-De mi relación con Aang.

-Sé que tú puedes hacerle la persona más afortunada del mundo pero… ¿Él puede hacer eso por ti?-Estaba caminando en terreno peligroso. Conociendo a Katara como la conocía lo más probable es que le gritase algo como "Claro que sí, Aang siempre me cuida, siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo".

-Yo… Él… Está salvando el mundo por mí. Se lo debo.-Al escuchar esa frase vio la respuesta tan clara como los ojos que estaba mirando. Sin pensarlo se colocó frente a ella, colocando sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Podía sentir su respiración en sus labios.

-No le debes nada a nadie, es su trabajo salvar el mundo. Por algo es el Avatar.-No habían dejado de mirarse un sólo segundo. No quería parpadear por si se perdía alguno de los matices en los ojos de su compañero.

-Pero Zu-No le dio tiempo a continuar la frase cuando sintió los cálidos labios del maestro del fuego sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Durante un momento se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, por qué besaba a otro la misma noche que había accedido a salir con Aang, pero todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a mezclarse, como serpientes que habían pasado siglos intentando encontrarse y que por fin podían enfrentarse. Como viejos enemigos en la pelea final del último capítulo. Ambos se dieron cuenta de cuánto habían deseado esto, de que para ellos esta era la verdadera fórmula de la felicidad. Se separaron sin aliento pero, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera interrumpir el momento, volvieron a la carga. A ciegas, caminaron sin dejar de besarse, torpemente, hasta la cama, y cayeron sobre ella. Ahora les resultaba tan evidente que esto era lo que debía suceder, desde el principio. Todas esas noches que habían pasado juntos esto era lo que deseaban. Katara buscaba con su mano el calor del pecho desnudo del príncipe, que había perdido la camiseta en algún momento entre la puerta y la cama. Zuko besaba el cuello de Katara, retirando con cuidado su collar y dejándolo sobre la mesa de noche. No era la primera vez que hacía esto, le vinieron recuerdos de su tiempo con Mai, pero definitivamente era la primera vez que sentía que podía quemarla sólo con su piel. Se sentía arder, capaz de liberar por fin algo que llevaba guardando demasiado tiempo. Y ahora no perdían ni un sólo segundo. Parecía que quisieran aprenderse cada muesca de la piel del contrario, pero querían mucho más. Zuko quería explorar cada milímetro de su cuerpo, por dentro y por fuera, y era lo que pensaba hacer. Los gemidos de la maestra del agua lo exitaban mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que conociese. Su pecho, ahora completamente desnudo y a su merced, se veía tan hermoso, tan erótico. Sus manos lo recorrían, siguiendo su forma con los dedos, bajando cada vez más por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte inferior. Sus dedos jugaban con ella como si fuera su bien más preciado, dulce pero sin dejar de ser excitante.

Espera, espera ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Este era un placer demasiado inmenso, algo que nunca jamás había conocido. Nunca había hecho nada más que darse un besito con Aang o cogerse de las manos. Pero esto… esto era llegar mucho más allá. Sentía que su cuerpo le había pedido esto desde la primera vez que el príncipe estuvo tan cerca de ella, allá cuando estuvo atada a un árbol hacía ahora tanto tiempo. Su olor la excitaba, no quería dejarlo ir, no quería alejarse ni un centímetro. Es más, su cuerpo le pedía todo lo contrario. Pero ¿Estaba bien? "¡Claro que no, maldita sea! ¿Cómo va a estar bien esto?". Pero su mente no estaba jugando un papel importante en esta situación. Seguía buscando su boca en urge de besos mientras su cuerpo se retorcía ante su tacto.

Cuando al fin fueron uno por primera vez, y pese a la delicadeza y el tacto con el que el maestro de fuego la estaba tratando, no pudo evitar chillar de dolor. Cómo algo tan placentero podía doler tanto a la vez era algo que no llegaba a comprender, pero ya habría tiempo de pensar después ¿no? Ahora mismo sólo quería entregarse a él por completo, dejarle explorar hasta el último rincón de sus curvas, de sus caderas, de su cuerpo, de su interior. Y, poco a poco, el dolor se fue aplacando, dejando paso únicamente a un placer infinito. De vez en cuando se atrevía un poco más y mordía al príncipe en el cuello, lo cual aceleraba el ritmo que llevaban y, por La, si le encantaba. No lo hacía sólo por placer, era una manera de callar sus gemidos para no alertar a todo el resto de la casa.

Zuko por su parte sentía que estaba soñando. Esto no podía estar pasando fuera del maravilloso mundo de sus sueños. Pero el leve dolor que le causaban los mordiscos de la maestra del agua le servían para mantenerse en el mundo real. Había deseado esto tanto, con tantas ganas, con tanta fuerza. Agarrando con más firmeza su pierna volvió a aumentar el ritmo. Esta situación era perfecta. Y habría dado cualquier cosa porque no terminase nunca. Pero las cosas buenas siempre tienen un final y, cuando escuchó a Katara dar un último gemido mucho más alto y largo que los demás mientras se retorcía entre sus piernas, sabía que había llegado el suyo.

Exhaustos, cayeron sobre la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento, sin decir una sola palabra. La luna llena colaba sus halos de luz por el balcón y los grillos cantaban como si fueran los más felices del lugar. Pero Katara sabía que no lo eran. Ella sabía que no había nadie en este lugar tan feliz como ella.

-Zuko… yo…-Un suave beso llegó a sus labios, mucho más tierno que todos los anteriores, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a romperse. No podía decir que se arrepintiera. Podría decir que había sido la mejor noche de su vida hasta ahora. Pero por otra parte sabía que había sido una locura, que no debería habérselo permitido, que todo lo que le habían enseñado iba en contra de lo que acababa de suceder y… Se incorporó de golpe en la cama. Aang. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Aang? Había empezado a salir con él hacía unas horas y… Miró a su lado. El príncipe la miraba confuso. Se había incorporado un poco y su mano estaba sobre la suya, como si hubiese notado sus dudas.

-¿Estás bien?

-N-no… No lo sé.-Se puso en pie y se echó por encima la camisa ancha que llevaba para dormir. Luego se miró al espejo. Incluso con la oscuridad se notaba en su cuello una marca, una evidencia de lo que acababa de suceder. Inmediatamente recogió su collar y se lo puso. También cogió su adorno para el pelo, que había acabado en el suelo cuando a sus manos ya no les interesaba cogerlo, y lo dejó mejor guardado en el cajón.-Zuko, esto… Aang… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Antes ya me habías dado una respuesta. No puedes estar con alguien sólo porque "se lo debes".-También aprovechó para levantarse y colocarse sus pantalones.-Pero si realmente quieres seguir adelante con eso, al menos tendrás un buen recuerdo mío.-Sabía que era demasiado bonito para ser real, era imposible. Ellos dos… Simplemente nadie lo permitiría.-¿Quieres que… me vaya?

-Esta noche no.-Se acercó a él y por primera vez fuera del fulgor del momento, fue ella quien lo besó.-No sé qué va a pasar a partir de ahora pero si sólo es esta noche…-No necesitó más palabras. Los siguientes besos le supieron tristes, como si fuera una auténtica despedida.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Tierra y guerra

Disclaimer: Avatar:La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes. Sólo me pertenece esta versión de la historia.

Gracias de nuevo a todos los que habéis empezado a seguir esta historia y a todos los que ya la seguíais. Sois geniales :D

P.d: Pronto estaré empezando un fanfic Obiyuki (Obi x Shirayuki) de Akagami no Shirayuki-hime. Lo pondré por aquí pero si a alguien le interesa estaría encantada.

-¡Katara!¡Katara!-El rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana daba directamente sobre sus ojos. Quizás por su culpa ahora sentía un leve dolor de cabeza. Alguien la estaba llamando desde el patio, pero no se sentía con ganas de moverse de allí, así que sólo se dio la vuelta en la cama. La imagen de despertar al lado del príncipe no era algo nuevo para ella pero sí era la primera vez que él seguía dormido. Su pelo caía completamente alborotado sobre sus ojos pero se notaba una expresión de tranquilidad. Era extraño, el maestro del fuego nunca estaba tranquilo, siempre respiraba agitado y estaba hasta rebosar de cosas que hacer. Con su mano derecha acarició suavemente su mejilla, la misma que había sido quemada tiempo atrás. Al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer no era un tacto desagradable, se había acostumbrado a él y ahora era algo más, algo que formaba parte de él. No podía rechazarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Las palabras que Aang le dijo una vez resonaban en su cabeza: "He salvado el mundo por ti. Todo lo que he hecho es por ti." ¿Por qué no podía simplemente corresponderle y tener una vida tranquila? Se giró para mirar el techo, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre su frente. Realmente no estaba segura de querer una vida "tranquila". Aang era quizás... demasiado espiritual. Por supuesto que ella tenía sus creencias, bien que La lo sabía, pero la idea de meditar y llevar una vida así… No sabía si encajaba con ella. Por supuesto tampoco podía decir que encajaba en la vida de una señora del fuego pero sabía planear guerras, estrategias de combate, técnicamente era considerada la "princesa" de su tribu y… con Zuko a su lado seguro que tendrían… muchas otras cosas que hacer. Podrían entrenar en los jardines del palacio (¿El palacio de la nación del fuego tendría jardines, no?), o quizás ir a la playa, volver a esta isla a rememorar esta noche… Cogió su almohada y la apretó contra su cara. ¿De verdad estaba fantaseando con una vida con Zuko?¿Una vida entera? Podía aceptar que se había enamorado de él en medio de la guerra porque era atractivo, honesto, sabía consolarla, la conocía mejor que nadie (por extraño que pudiera parecer) y habían estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos pero ¿Soñar con una vida como señora del fuego? ¡Eso sería un sinónimo a traicionar a su pueblo!¡A sus costumbres! Aunque ya había traicionado en gran parte a sus costumbres entregándose a un hombre con quien no estaba casada. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la abordaron y se escondió aún más bajo su almohada, si era posible. Ahora venían las preguntas. ¿Por qué no lo había parado? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar de esa manera? ¿Por qué no había usado un poco la cabeza y pensado que no era buena idea? Había sido egoísta. Con Aang, por traicionar su confianza de esa manera. Con Zuko, por darle esperanzas de algo que no debía suceder. Con su pueblo por haberse acostado con su mayor enemigo. Consigo misma, por no haberse respetado lo suficiente como para decir que no. Pero todavía parecía como un sueño. Todos esos besos, la calidez de su cuerpo, la necesidad de que esa noche no terminara jamás. Nunca sintió que la vida fuese tan hermosa.

-¡Kataraaaaaaaaaaaaa!-El grito se hizo más intenso. Tiró su almohada al otro lado de la habitación y se puso en pie, acercándose al balcón. Al mirar hacia abajo Aang la saludaba efusivamente con los brazos y una gran sonrisa. Eso la hizo sentirse aún peor consigo misma.

-¿Pasa algo Aang?

-¡Deberías bajar a desayunar y a jugar con nosotros!

-En cuanto me vista bajo ¿Vale?-Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose sin el derecho a hablarle siquiera, y cerró las puertas del balcón al volver a entrar en la habitación. El príncipe se había despertado y estaba colocándose su camiseta, una lástima para la vista... Se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con la mano para expulsar esos pensamientos, otra vez. Después de esta noche no iba a ser fácil esa tarea.

-Quizás deberías bajar primero, por si acaso.-Evitó mirarlo mientras lo decía. Sabía que si lo observaba un poco más acabaría por lanzarse hacia él y pedirle que no se fuera, suplicarle que dejaran de lado a los demás y se encerrasen en esta habitación para siempre, evitando que el tiempo pasase.

-...Claro.-Abrió la puerta para salir pero la maestra del agua agarró su muñeca.

-Zuko yo... -Quizás iba a decir "Lo siento". Quizás iba a decir "No quiero que sea la última vez". Quizás iba a decir "Te quiero". Cualquiera de estas opciones quedó descartada cuando el príncipe se soltó de su agarre y salió por la puerta.

-No necesito que digas más Katara. Para ti esto ha sido un error y… No volveré a molestarte.

Quiso decir algo más pero no le salieron las palabras. ¿Ya había decidido él por ella? ¿O era algo que ella ya sabía y él había sabido interpretar? En cualquier caso, necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Los siguientes días pasaron tranquilos. Katara se debatía entre si contarle a Aang lo sucedido, si decirle que realmente no sentía nada por él, más allá de una profunda amistad, o si seguir y aguantar al menos hasta el final de la guerra para no desconcentrarle. Pero durante esos días, al menos supo disimular. Cada uno de los besos que Aang le daba le resultaban dolorosos, no sólo por ella sino por la visión devastada de Zuko, que apartaba la mirada cada vez que los veía juntos o directamente desaparecía. Había vuelto a ser el Zuko de principios de verano, el Zuko frío y distante que sólo se relacionaba con los demás para entrenar y se pasaba el resto del tiempo encerrado en su habitación. Por supuesto nadie había conseguido sacarle lo que le ocurría, ni siquiera Suki, que también parecía más desanimada de lo normal. El gaang comenzó a preocuparse cuando dejó de ir a las comidas.

-¿Creéis que está nervioso por tener que enfrentarse a su padre?-Sokka estaba haciendo dibujos con una ramita en la arena del suelo. Su voz sonaba seria, realmente preocupada.

-No. Ese estúpido príncipe está totalmente convencido de que su destino es ayudar al Avatar a luchar contra su padre. Nunca ha titubeado antes.-Toph se encogió de hombros. En parte se imaginaba qué sucedía, podía notar el latido de sus corazones cada vez que estaban cerca y también podía notar cómo había cambiado el del príncipe los últimos días, volviéndose más angustioso. Había querido ir a hablar con él varias veces pero se limitaba a echarla de la habitación pidiéndole que no se metiera. Pero ¿Cómo no iba a meterse? Había llegado a apreciar mucho a ese estúpido príncipe, lo consideraba un verdadero amigo y, además, había alguien que no querría que estuviera en esta situación, alguien realmente amable a quien también le tenía demasiado aprecio. Quizás era el momento de montar un numerito. Sonrió para sí. Esta noche sería divertida.

-¿Entonces?¿Echa de menos a Mai?

-¿Bromeas?¿A esa chica tan fría que le salvó la vida la última vez que la vimos y a la que abandonamos a su suerte en la mayor prisión de la Nación del Fuego?-Suki hablaba sarcásticamente. Seguramente no era su razón principal pero algo le decía que Zuko aún se sentía mal por ello, al fin y al cabo era su ex novia que se había enfrentado a su mejor amiga sólo para salvarle. Miró a Katara por el rabillo del ojo. Había empezado a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente. No lo había visto así. ¿Y si Zuko realmente echaba de menos a Mai?¿Y si había planeado volver a escaparse a la prisión para salvarla? Necesitaba al príncipe a su lado. Necesitaba seguir viendo sus ojos color ámbar, ese precioso dorado que brillaba con el sol de la mañana. Sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos. No podría estar sin él, aunque sólo fuera como amigo. Esta noche iría a hablar con él… y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Al fin y al cabo no poder acercarse estaba desgarrando su corazón poco a poco. Necesitaba abrazarle, acariciar su cabello azabache, sentir la calidez de sus labios, la suavidad de su boca.

-¡Ka-Ta-Ra!-Salió de su semi-sueño para ver al Avatar agarrando su mano.-Te he preguntado si damos un paseo. ¿Me has escuchado?

-Lo siento Aang, estaba pensando en.. otra cosa. Pero claro, vamos.

La noche llegó más lenta de lo que había imaginado. Los nervios la consumían, no había pensado en otra cosa en todo el día. Mientras preparaba la cena le temblaban las manos y no podía estarse quieta. Se habría quedado a ayudar a Suki a recoger pero se excusó diciendo que se encontraba mal y se encerró en su habitación. Necesitaba tiempo para relajarse y asumir la idea de ir a verle. No podía ir así, era demasiado vergonzoso.

Toph tenía un plan. Un plan que podía liar aún más las cosas. Además, era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer. Le caía bien la guerrera abanico pero esto era necesario, para ella y para sus dos amigas. Sonrió para sí antes de llamar a la puerta de Sokka.

-¡Eh, guerrero estúpido!-Pasó por su lado como si no necesitara ningún tipo de permiso y se asomó por el balcón. Justo como quería podía escuchar a Suki recogiendo cosas en el jardín desde aquí. No podía verla pero estaba segura de que ella sí los veía. Sokka se acercó a su lado pero no miró hacia abajo en ningún momento, le inquietaba demasiado la presencia de la bandida ciega en su habitación. Toph no era de las que hacían visitas sin un buen motivo.

-¿Y bien?-Se cruzó de brazos frente a ella, esperando que dijera lo que tuviese que decir.

-¿Sabes? Creo que es el momento de decirte algo.-Realmente sabía que esto no iba a ninguna parte, que nunca podría ser correspondida, pero todos estos meses que había pasado a su lado había pensado en él como algo más que un hermano, alguien demasiado importante. Al principio había decidido ignorarlo, rechazar esos sentimientos y dejarlo pasar, más aún tras conocer a Suki. Pero últimamente, entre tanto enamorado a su alrededor y, notando que los sentimientos de la guerrera abanico estaban cambiando, había llegado su turno. Lo suficientemente alto para que cualquiera que estuviese abajo pudiera escucharla, puso su mano sobre la mejilla del guerrero de la tribu del agua.-Te quiero Sokka.-No habían dudas en su voz, ni en sus labios cuando se acercó a los suyos. Podía sentir a la guerrera kyoshi mirando y sólo le dieron más ganas de quedarse allí. Sokka no la detuvo, se sentía paralizado, le temblaba el cuerpo. Nunca había imaginado algo así. Pensaba que Toph se sentía como una hermana pequeña, siempre haciendo cosas para llamar su atención y poniéndole mala cara a Suki. Todo el tiempo había sido por esto. Tenía unos labios suaves y fríos. Se la notaba inexperta pero no por eso menos segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Unos pasos corrieron hacia dentro de la casa, aunque solo la bandida ciega pudo escucharlos. Sonrió retirándose de él.

-Sólo quería decir eso.-Colocó sus brazos tras su cabeza de forma despreocupada y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

Sokka reaccionó a todo cuando ya casi estaba saliendo.

-¡Eh, espera! ¿Por qué lo has dicho ahora?

La maestra de tierra se encogió de hombros.

-Me parecía un buen momento.-Y desapareció por el pasillo.

No iba a negar que necesitaba pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había sido demasiado abrupto. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Suki? Es más ¿Debería decírselo a Suki? Y ¿Por qué no podía tranquilizarse y aún le temblaban las manos? Sentía que su corazón iba a estallar. Se apoyó en la pared que daba al balcón y se deslizó por ella hasta el suelo. ¿Por qué quería más besos como ese?

Sus pasos hacían crujir la madera bajo sus pies, apresurados. Necesitaba huir de allí. ¿Quién habría imaginado que esto podría estar pasando? El chico que tanto la amaba, con quien había hecho varias veces planes de boda, con quien había imaginado a sus hijos, estaba ahí besando a una cría que no podría ofrecerle ni la mitad de lo que ella le daba cada día. Se llevó el puño al corazón. Dolía. Dolía demasiado. Se sentía inferior, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué había visto en ella. Dejó a un lado sus ganas de romper algo, lo que fuese, y decidió refugiarse en el único que podía comprenderla en este momento.

Mientras tanto la maestra del agua había decidido seguirla al escucharla correr por el pasillo. No sabía qué había ocurrido pero era extraño que Suki saliese corriendo de esa manera. Cuando la vio pararse frente a la puerta de Zuko contuvo un gritito de sorpresa y se quedó observando desde la esquina.

-¡Zuko!-Cuando abrió la puerta su corazón esperaba que la maestra del agua estuviese esperando al otro lado, pero en lugar de eso la voz angustiada y los brazos de Suki, que rodearon su cuello, fueron los que realmente lo esperaban esa noche. Sus lágrimas mojaban su pecho cuando la guerrera Kyoshi se apoyó en él.

-¿Qué ocurre Suki?-En lugar de alejarla la abrazó más fuerte. No sabía si era por ella o por él mismo pero este abrazo le resultaba tremendamente agradable. Ambos lo necesitaban.

-Yo… Sokka… él…-Apenas se la entendía entre los balbuceos. Acarició su pelo con su mano derecha, estaba suave y sus dedos encontraban imposible enredarse entre él.

-¿Qué ha hecho ese estúpido ahora?-Estuvo tentado a invitarla a pasar pero ninguno de los dos encontró fuerzas para moverse en ese momento.

-Lo he visto… Toph lo estaba besando…-Cuando por fin se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para pronunciar varias palabras seguidas volvió a romper a llorar.

Zuko no pudo más que soltar un gran suspiro. Llevaba imaginando lo de Toph desde que se unió al Gaang pero no pensaba que fuese a mover ficha. Y mucho menos se imaginaba que Sokka le correspondiese. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Iba a tener que ir a hablar seriamente con él pronto. O no, porque justo después de eso la guerrera Kyoshi levantó la mirada y antes de que pusiese darse cuenta sus ojos hinchados se habían cerrado y sus labios húmedos ahora estaban sobre los suyos, en un beso que jamás había llegado a soñar. Tras unos segundos de shock la separó de él y la miró fijamente, como pidiendo una explicación.

-Déjame quedarme contigo esta noche.

Tras un breve silencio tiró de su cintura hacia dentro y cerró la puerta.

La maestra del agua solo recordaba otra ocasión en la que había deseado tanto olvidar una escena. Por qué había tenido que venir hasta aquí. Todo esto era su culpa. Si hubiera sido sincera con él seguramente ahora sería ella quien estuviese con él en la habitación pero en lugar de eso sólo estaba preocupada por los sentimientos de un amigo. Un verdadero amigo debería aceptar lo que siente, sea correspondido o no. Todo era tan difícil… Pero ahora sí que había perdido todas sus oportunidades. _¡Estúpida, estúpida Katara!_ Se golpeó con la mano en varias ocasiones en la cara pero sólo aumentó sus lágrimas. Ahora todo lo que el otro día le pareció un dulce sueño lo estaba viviendo otra persona. Todos esos besos, sus caricias, él.

Corrió hacia la playa. El agua la llamaba. Era su única salida en estos momentos. Había algunos barcos a lo lejos pero no merecían su atención. Simplemente quiso sumergirse en el agua, donde nada ni nadie pudiera alcanzarla.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Te salvaré de los piratas

Disclaimer: Avatar:La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes. Sólo me pertenece esta versión de la historia.

Un capítulo cortito para ir avanzando poco a poco 3

* * *

-¡Katara ha desaparecido!-No sabía bien de quién era la voz que gritaba por la ventana, ni siquiera sabía muy bien dónde estaba. Su espalda dolía infinitamente, así como su cuello. Sentía que estaba apoyado sobre algo duro y mayormente frío. Se giró sobre sí mismo hasta mirar al otro lado. Su cama parecía mucho más alta desde aquí. Cierto. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron en cascada hacia su mente.

 _El portazo en la puerta dio lugar a un enorme abrazo a su gran amiga. No había esperado para nada un beso de su parte. No es que él mismo no se lo hubiera planteado nunca, Suki era realmente hermosa, pero cuando le besó, no sintió más que remordimientos. No eran esos los labios que quería besar y, después de haber probado los labios de Katara, los de Suki parecían extrañamente ajenos. Y, por supuesto, no iba a ir más allá, aunque le resultó difícil resistirse cuando Suki lo tiró sobre la cama y comenzó a abrir su camisa, dando suaves besos en su cuello. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no era ni mucho menos tan inocente como lo fue con Katara. Cogió sus muñecas y rodó sobre sí mismo hasta colocarse encima._

 _-Juro por mi país que como vuelvas a hacer eso no podré pararte Suki. Así que ya basta.-No supo si dijo algo malo o qué, porque Suki rompió a llorar de manera inmediata.-Te conozco, realmente no quieres hacer esto.-La guerrera negó suavemente con la cabeza._

 _-No es eso, realmente… sí quiero Zuko. Desde que me salvaste yo… he soñado con esto muchas veces.-Escondió su cara en su pecho, intentando desaparecer.-Pero no me imaginaba que…_ _ **Sokka**_ … _Duele tanto…-Se vio a sí mismo acurrucado con ella en la cama, acariciando su pelo. Realmente no sabía qué decir. Nunca había sido bueno en estos temas._

 _-No creo que pasar la noche con otro hombre te ayude a arreglarlo. Y, sin saber qué ha pasado, tampoco me gustaría traicionar a Sokka._

 _-A él no le ha importado traicionarme a mí._

 _-Suki…_

 _-Si realmente Sokka tiene alguna intención con Toph, Zuko, vendré aquí y no aceptaré absolutamente ninguna excusa. Aunque sea esa noche serás mío.-Algo más animada, acarició los labios del príncipe con el dedo índice. Realmente sonaba como una amenaza._

-¡Katara!¡Katara no está!-Esos gritos le sirvieron para terminar de salir de su somnolencia, dando casi un salto desde el suelo. Se asomó veloz por el balcón.

-¿Qué pasa con Katara?-El joven avatar miró hacia arriba antes de responder.

-¡No está por ninguna parte!-Se estaba prácticamente dando golpes en la cabeza cuando Sokka llegó a su lado.

-¡Tampoco encuentro a Suki!¡MI SUKI!-Y rompió a llorar de esa forma que al príncipe le resultaba tan cómica. Suki aprovechó el momento para asomarse al balcón al lado de Zuko.

-Yo estoy aquí, Sokka.-No sabía en qué momento, quizás fue anoche, quizás lo había hecho ahora sólo para darle celos a Sokka pero ahora Suki llevaba sólo la toga del príncipe encima mientras él estaba sin camiseta. Sólo se escuchó aumentar los gritos del guerrero. Resoplando, Zuko se retiró de allí, cogió una camiseta cualquiera, escondió su nueva máscara del espíritu azul y sus espadas y salió de la casa.

-Hey, hey, ¿Dónde vas?-Un Aang tremendamente nervioso se interpuso en su camino.

-A buscar a Katara.

-Voy contigo.

Preguntaron prácticamente a todo el pueblo. Buscaron por cada uno de los rincones y nadie, nadie, parecía saber nada de su amiga. Acabaron en el puerto, preguntando a los barcos que llegaban y a los que salían, por si acaso. Uno de los barcos no se había movido del muelle en todo el tiempo que llevaban por allí y la oscuridad empezaba a caer.

-Ve a informar a los demás Aang, yo vuelvo ahora.

-Pero…-Interrumpió su frase cuando vio los ojos de Zuko. No daban lugar a dudas ni réplicas, no lo permitiría.

Una vez el maestro del aire hubo desaparecido el príncipe se colocó su máscara y comenzó a acercarse al barco. Parecía haber una especie de fiesta dentro puesto que había mucho ruido.

-¡Suéltame asqueroso! Dame dos segundos y toda el agua del mar estará en tu estómago.

Ajá. Eso sonaba totalmente como Katara. Se permitió respirar hondo, aliviado. Ahora sólo había que sacarla de allí.

Trepó el barco sin mucho problema, tirando por la borda a varios de los hombres que estaban en él. Cuando llegó a la cubierta había varios hombres, así como un par sujetando a la maestra del agua. Salió corriendo hacia los que sujetaban a Katara, propinando un golpe a cada uno, dejándolos en el suelo. Hizo una especie de reverencia a su amiga, que entendió perfectamente, y, espalda con espalda, comenzaron a pelear con los guardias que los rodeaban. Con un látigo de agua los tres primeros volaron por la borda. Tras esto fueron otros dos más, heridos por la espada del príncipe, pero sin nada grave. Una vez no parecía quedar nadie a la vista corrieron hacia el agua y aterrizaron en el puerto gracias a una ola de la maestra del agua. Huyeron entre las calles hasta estas bastante más cerca de la casa en la que se alojaban. Cuando pararon para coger aire Zuko retiró su máscara.

-Al final siempre te salvaré de los piratas. Ahora y siempre ¿eh?

Miró a su compañera a la cara; No se había dado cuenta pero había empezado a llorar, aunque no tenía muy claro si era de felicidad o de tristeza. Por su parte Katara estaba sintiendo una mezcla de emociones que no sabía si podía soportar. Aquí estaba él, ese maravilloso príncipe al que había dejado escapar, al que anoche había visto con otra, salvándole la vida y diciéndole la misma frase que le había dicho poco después de conocerse, la misma frase que su precioso adorno llevaba grabada. No era Aang quien estaba aquí con ella, ni mucho menos su hermano. Era _él_. **Siempre sería él**. Su corazón parecía querer explotar. Después de todo el día encerrada con esos hombres, en una celda fría y sin comer absolutamente nada, en este momento no podría ser más feliz. O sí. Porque al verla no responder Zuko la empujó suavemente contra la pared y la besó de la manera más dulce que jamás había sentido. De esos besos que dicen "te he echado de menos". De esos besos que cruzarías hasta la Tribu del Norte sólo por sentirlo una vez más. Sus piernas temblaban. Al separarse, Zuko bajó la cabeza, apoyándola sobre su hombro.

-Di algo maldita sea, llevo buscándote toda la mañana y sé que no merezco hacer esto.

-Yo… Sólo quería darme un baño en el mar pero perdí el control del tiempo. Esos hombres, aunque odie decirlo, me salvaron la vida. Me recogieron inconsciente y trataban de venderme. Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí.-Sólo en ese momento se permitió a sí misma abrazar a su compañero.

-Pero ¿Tú ahogandote en el mar?

-Todo el mundo comete fallos a veces.

-Tú no Katara, no si estamos hablando de tu maestría del agua.

-Bueno, puede que una parte de mí no quisiese salir del agua. Nunca.

-¿Me estás diciendo…-Dio un puñetazo a la pared del lado de su cara.-...que estabas intentando suicidarte?

-¡No!¡Yo nunca haría algo así! Al menos no conscientemente. Sólo digo que perdí el control porque quería desaparecer por completo.

-¡Me estás diciendo lo mismo pero con otras palabras!¿Estás loca?-Otro puñetazo sucedió al anterior.-¿Sabes la cantidad de gente que te necesita?¿La cantidad que te echaría de menos?¿Has pensado en tu hermano?¿Y en Aang?-Se retiró de ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza.-¡Aarg!-Lo que más le dolió a él fue no tener el derecho de incluirse. Lo que más le dolió a ella fue que no se incluyera.

-¿Y tú?

-Si no me importara ¿crees que habría tirado a todo un barco por la borda para rescatarte?

-Zuko…

-'Tara… No vuelvas a hacer esto. Me dan igual los motivos. Si ha sido algo que ha hecho Aang te juro que…

-No, Aang no ha hecho nada.

-No me digas que también ha sido Sokka.

-No. Espera ¿También?

-Bueno, Suki… debería contártelo cuando lleguemos.-Cogió su mano y empezó a andar hacia la casa. Katara no necesitaba que le recordaran a Suki ahora mismo, ni siquiera quería verla, pero al fin y al cabo no era su culpa. Aún así no podía evitar sentir celos. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

El ambiente estaba tenso en el Gaang hasta que llegaron. Toph y Sokka no se miraban y Aang sólo miraba al suelo. Suki quería sacar tiempo para preguntarle a Sokka qué había pasado pero no había tenido oportunidad con todo lo ocurrido. Todo fueron sonrisas y bienvenidas después, incluso con Suki. Por una vez en lo que había sido sólo un día pero habían parecido cientos, el Gaang estaba unido de nuevo, haciendo chistes, comiendo y divirtiéndose. Todo parecía tranquilidad, aunque ninguno olvidaba lo que los había llevado a este punto.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Verdades

¡Cuánto tiempo! Siento no haber tenido hueco para escribir pero es posible que próximamente esté más libre. Quiero que sepáis que no he abandonado la historia (me encanta, no podría dejarla así, además os lo debo a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí conmigo.)

¡Espero que os guste mucho y también espero actualizar pronto!

Infinitas gracias a todos los que estáis aquí leyendo esto, que me dais ánimos para seguir, pase lo que pase.

* * *

-Y esa es toda la historia.

El príncipe se apoyó en la pared de la habitación, dando paso a Katara para que hablase.

-Entonces… ¿Toph se ha declarado a Sokka, mi estúpido hermano, quien no ha sabido cómo reaccionar y ha dejado que lo bese sin más delante de Suki?

Zuko asintió con la cabeza.

-Y tras eso vino a verme llorando.

-Eso fue lo que yo vi… -Katara se había quedado pensativa, con la mirada perdida en la pared del fondo.

-Sí bueno, entiendo que lo malinterpretaras -Comenzó a jugar con su pelo mientras intentaba explicarse.- pero no pasó nada con ella, sabía que sólo estaba confundida y que venía a mí por despecho.

-Yo…-No dejó a la maestra de agua ni siquiera comenzar su frase cuando la sujetó por los hombros.

-Aún así no tenías derecho a enfadarte, señorita no-quiero-hacer-daño-a-aang. -Su compañera lo miró fulminante, haciendo que pareciera posible cortar la tensión entre sus ojos.-Que yo sepa puedo hacer lo que quiera. Incluído estar con Suki si ella también está de acuerdo. Y si eso te molesta tanto como para liar todo lo que has liado tú, entonces quizás debes pensar un poco más en ti misma y menos en Aang.-La maestra del agua bajó la mirada hasta el pecho de Zuko. Tenía toda la razón. Había sentido tanto miedo de perderlo para siempre. Ese momento en el que los vio juntos… realmente su único pensamiento era desaparecer, se sentía culpable de no haberle dicho todo lo que pensaba, de no haber hablado con Aang, de no haber sido sincera consigo misma… pero a más lo pensaba menos podía asumirlo. No podía estar con Zuko, con su mayor enemigo, con su contrario. Pero después de lo que había ocurrido hoy ¿Era más importante el "quiero" o el "puedo"?

Soltándose del agarre del príncipe se dio media vuelta.

-No puedo Zuko.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un empujón que la dejó pegada a la pared, de una forma suficientemente suave como para que apenas notase el golpe. Levantó la mirada para encontrar unos ojos dorados tan cerca de ellas que pensó por un momento que estaba mirando al sol.

-¿De verdad Katara?¿De verdad te importa eso ahora mismo?¿Crees que yo pienso en lo que debería estar haciendo? Debería estar en aquella cárcel, salvando a Mai. Debería estar buscando a mi tío. Pero en lugar de eso estoy aquí.-Su respiración chocaba con la de ella, permitiéndole sentir el aire caliente en sus labios.-Entrenando a un crío, haciéndome amigo de un grupo de locos y enamorándome de una maestra del agua.-Las últimas frases las pronunció en susurros, pero suficientemente alto como para que su compañera lo escuchara. Ésta pudo notar su corazón dar un brinco al escucharle. Nunca pensó que una palabra pudiera sonar tan bonita. Y menos viniendo de él.

-¿¡Qué!?-Pensó que lo había chillado pero su voz no daba para más que un susurro en estos momentos. Necesitaba escucharlo otra vez. Cerrando los ojos e inspirando más fuerte de lo normal, pronunció algo que llevaba guardando más tiempo del que quería admitir.

-Te quiero, Katara. Estoy enamorado de ti. Mucho. Demasiado. No sé cuánto tiempo hace ya que sólo veía tus ojos cada vez que miraba al mar. Quizás desde aquel primer día que te vi en la aldea. No lo entiendo, puede que nunca llegue a comprenderlo pero…

Esta vez fue ella quien se impulsó hacia él, besándolo sin más aviso. Podía sentir el sabor salado en los labios y sus ojos hinchados y se maldijo a sí misma por llorar en un momento como este pero al escucharlo se dio cuenta de que necesitaba escucharlo decir eso cada mañana al despertarse. Y cada noche al acurrucarse junto a él, como habían hecho tantas otras veces. Y en cualquier momento del día. Mientras peleaban para entrenar. Mientras hacían juntos la comida. Incluso mientras iban a estúpidas obras de teatro.

Quería parar el tiempo así, sintiendo sus cálidos labios, sus manos abrazándola por la cintura, su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en los brazos. Ésto era lo que realmente quería.

-Tengo que hablar con Aang.-El pecho de Zuko siempre era cálido y estar desnuda sobre él podía contarse como uno de esos placeres de la vida del que nunca te cansas. Pero ahora que habían vuelto a caer en las redes del deseo y después de todo lo que habían hablado antes, era hora de que Aang supiese la verdad.

-¿Vas a contarle…?

-No. Sólo voy a decirle que no quiero estar con él. Después de todo es la verdad.-Pudo sentir a Zuko encogiéndose de hombros.

-Haz lo que quieras. Pero en algún momento tendrás que decírselo.

-Ya… Ya lo sé. Pero sé cómo es Aang y no quiero que se lleve todas las malas noticias a la vez.-El príncipe arqueó una ceja y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la maestra del agua.

-Así que estar conmigo es una mala noticia ¿eh?-Katara no podía parar de reír.-Seguro que si le pregunto a Suki no dice lo mismo.

-Aaah no, por ahí no.-Le paró los brazos en seco y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello.-¿Quieres que vuelva a demostrarte como hago esto mejor que ella?-Y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

-Eso tendría que probarlo primero…

-Aang.-El joven lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Zuko le había dicho que esa mañana no iban a entrenar y que aprovechara el día y Katara le había pedido ir a dar un paseo. Definitivamente era un buen día.

Se habían sentado en la hierba, en medio del bosque, y estaban completamente solos. La maestra del agua intentaba reunir el valor para romperle el corazón al joven que la acompañaba y la había acompañado tanto tiempo. Y, podía parecer que no, pero también dolía. Dolía porque sabía que le estaba haciendo daño a su mejor amigo pero ¿De qué sirve tener contento a una persona engañándola?¿O renunciar a la propia felicidad por otra persona?

-Escucha Aang.

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo más de pareja?¡Podemos ir al teatro otra vez!¡O quizás a la playa!¡Tengamos una cita!-

El maestro del aire se puso en pie de un salto sin mucho esfuerzo y cogió la mano de Katara, animándola a seguirle.

-Aang, estoy intentando decirte algo. ¿Puedes escucharme?

La expresión del joven cambió por completo y volvió a sentarse bajando la cabeza.

-No quiero seguir.

Tras escuchar esto el Avatar volvió a levantarse y se colocó frente a ella con las manos en postura de confusión pero antes de dejarle decir nada, continuó.

-No voy a seguir engañandote. No quiero estar contigo en este sentido. Obviamente eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero muchísimo Aang. Pero no así.

-¿No hemos tenido ya esta conversación?-El maestro del aire parecía a punto de explotar. Apretaba sus puños y, aunque su cabeza estaba baja y no podía ver su reacción con claridad, estaba respirando mucho más fuerte de lo normal.-No me dijiste… ¿¡No me dijiste que lo intentarías!?-De repente la miró, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas y la voz temblorosa, pero suficientemente fuerte para gritarle.

-¡Lo he intentado!¡Lo he hecho! Pero no puedo.-Se puso en pie, moviendo los brazos de manera nerviosa.

-¿Hay otra persona?¿Es por lo que pasó con Jet?-El Avatar buscaba desesperadamente una respuesta, algo, que le dijese por qué no. Por qué su día perfecto se había torcido de esa manera.

-¿¡Qué!?¡Claro que no! ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que no quiero ser tu novia? ¡Ya te había avisado esto! Te quiero Aang, te quiero muchísimo, pero como el mejor amigo que eres.

Durante un minuto que se hizo eterno ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ninguno de los dos movió un músculo. Ni siquiera sabían si estaban respirando.

-No quiero perderte Aang, pero tienes que entenderme, por favor.-Se atrevió a coger la mano del Avatar, como quien intenta consolar a su hermano pequeño después de una caída. Para su alivio el maestro del aire no la retiró, si no que la cogió más fuerte y la presionó contra su pecho.

-Entiendo Katara… Ahora no es el momento. Esperaré lo que haga falta, por ti.

-No se trata de…-Pero Aang la miró suplicante, como si no quisiera que apagara su último rayo de esperanza.

-Salvaré el mundo por ti. Y entonces… Entonces... -La abrazó como si nunca jamás fuera a hacerlo.-¡Sí!¡Lo haré!¡Ya verás Katara!¡Y volveremos a ir juntos a montar pingüinos!

No supo qué decir. Muy en el fondo sabía que había hecho lo correcto y que no había necesidad de presionar más el tema por ahora. Pensándolo bien no sabía qué pasaría después de que Aang derrotase al Señor del Fuego. ¿Volvería a su aldea?¿Qué pasaría con Zuko? La estridente voz de Toph sonó en su cabeza: " _futura Señora del Fuego_ ". Pero eso era pensar demasiado ¿verdad? Además ¿No tenía Zuko a Mai? " _Pero en lugar de eso estoy aquí_ ". ¿No era eso lo que importaba?¿No había perdido ya demasiado tiempo a su lado con sus estúpidas preocupaciones?

Al llegar a la casa de nuevo Aang fue inmediatamente a pedirle a Toph que siguiese entrenándole. Suki y Sokka se habían colocado cada uno a un extremo del espacio habitable. Sokka rayando un árbol con su bumerán completamente aislado de todo lo que le rodeaba y Suki charlando con Zuko frente a la fuente central.

Por instinto los dejó solos y se acercó a Sokka. También quería saber qué había pasado.

-Hey.

No hubo ninguna respuesta.

Se colocó en su línea de visión sin interferir con su bumerán.

-¡Eh!¡Acabo de saludarte!

-¡Quita de enmedio o acabaré dándote!

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado con el árbol?¿Debería reñirle?-La mirada que su hermano le dedicó dejaba claro que, por una vez, no estaba para bromas. El gran bromista que hasta de las situaciones más dramáticas conseguía reírse.

-Estoy machacando al árbol para no hacérselo a alguien más.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras…

-Mira, no sé qué está pasando por mi cabeza, mi corazón o como queráis llamarlo vosotras las chicas pero desde lo de Toph… estoy hecho un lío. Y para colmo mi _magnífica_ novia va por ahí liándose con el príncipe de la nación del fuego.-Paró en seco el movimiento de su bumerán y la miró fijamente.-¡Con el mismo que prendió fuego a su aldea y que nos ha hecho la vida imposible! Yo no quería que pasase lo de Toph pero fue ella quien fue a buscar a Zuko. ¿Crees que puedo perdonarla?¿De verdad?

El aire se llenó con un silencio incómodo. Katara por su parte pensaba cómo se tomaría su hermano la noticia de ella con Zuko y por otra parte intentaba controlar el dolor que le provocaba la idea de los dos juntos.

-Ni siquiera sé si me está diciendo la verdad Katara. Ni siquiera sé cuán lejos han llegado. Y no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

En ese momento una chispa se encendió en el corazón de Katara. Es cierto. Tampoco podía dar por buenas todas las palabras de Zuko. ¿Cómo sabía que realmente le había contado la verdad? Por el rabillo del ojo los miró. Reían y charlaban, tocándose y haciéndose cosquillas como si fueran una pareja de lo más normal.

-¿Los ves? Así están más veces de las que me gustaría ver. Ellos ya no son simples amigos. Posiblemente estarían mejor juntos que conmigo. ¡Míralos! Quedan tan bien juntos. ¡Aaarg!-Y clavó su bumerán en el árbol.-Por eso me estoy planteando darle una oportunidad a Toph. Y así todos estaremos contentos. Suki con Zuko, tú con Aang y yo con Toph.

-Yo… acabo de dejar a Aang.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-El resto del gaang se giró inmediatamente a mirarlos a pesar de la distancia. Tosió un poco y volvió a mirar a su hermana.-¿Qué?

-No quiero estar con alguien por estar. Y no quiero a Aang. Pensaba que podría obligarme porque sentía que era mi deber pero… No.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos con mi plan perfecto?-Parecía que un chip se había cambiado en la cabeza del guerrero de la tribu del agua. Como si ahora necesitara estar bien para animar a su pequeña hermanita.-Podemos buscarte un chico aquí pero es la Nación del Fuego después de todo. ¡Seguro que los chicos de nuestra aldea estarían encantados de cortejarte!

-Bueno bueno tampoco hay prisa.

-¿Ya le has echado el ojo a alguno?-Se acercó más a ella y le dio un pequeño codazo.-¿Es Haru, no?¡Es un buen chico!

-Eh, eh, para el carro. ¡Nunca me ha gustado Haru!

-¿Seguro? Porque te echaba unas miraditas…

-¡Que no me gusta Haru!-Otra vez todo el gaang volvió a mirar hacia ella. Pudo notar la mirada de Zuko cuestionándole a qué había venido eso y sintió sus mejillas arder inmediatamente.

Con una enorme risa agarró a su hermana por los hombros y se fueron acercando un poco más a los demás.


	11. Capítulo 11 - La madera del corazón

Hola querides 3

Hoy traigo un capítulo recién sacado del horno pero con una idea que llevaba desde antes de empezar este fic en mi cabeza.

Espero que os guste mucho ~

* * *

El príncipe de la Nación del Fuego había estado mucho más ausente estos últimos días. No sólo con ella sino con todos los demás. Acudía todas las mañanas al entrenamiento de Aang y desaparecía poco después, a veces sin haber desayunado siquiera. También había notado la falta de la presencia de Suki alguna que otra vez. Había intentado preguntarle a Toph si sabía algo pero sólo se encogía de hombros y murmuraba alguna de sus tonterías como "¿Otra vez con tus celos?" seguido de alguno de los múltiples motes que se había ganado desde que la conocía. No. Sí. ¿Eran celos, de nuevo?¿Tenía siquiera derecho a estar celosa? No. Definitivamente no eran los mismos celos que hace una semana. Era algo más. Era el sentir que estaba siendo dejada de lado. Desde que Zuko la acompañó en su viaje a tomar venganza por su madre habían dejado de tener secretos. Era fácil para ella hablar con él. No era sobreprotector, le daba consejos en lugar de intentar imponerle cosas, nunca la había forzado a nada, tenía en cuenta su opinión, jamás la infravaloraría por ser mujer y era el único para el que no parecía una madre. Faltaba decir la cantidad de cosas que no podría contarle a nadie ahora mismo. Como lo dulces que eran sus besos cuando intentaban secar sus lágrimas o cómo se volvían ardientes mientras deslizaba su ropa hacia el suelo. Cómo adoraba tocar su cuerpo, pasear sus dedos por su espalda y por su pecho. Cómo se había rendido por completo a él, después de todo por lo que habían pasado. Después de pensar en él como su enemigo durante tanto tiempo. Cómo adoraba cada parte de él que le había parecido aterradora hace no tanto atrás. Cómo lo había aceptado a él dentro de su cuerpo, como el primero y el único…

-¡KATARA!-La voz de Suki la sacó de sus pensamientos como un puñetazo en el estómago. La miró tremendamente confundida, intentando explicarse por qué le había gritado si estaba justamente frente a ella.-¡Es como la quinta vez que te llamo!¿Dónde estás? Porque puedes que tu cuerpo esté aquí pero está claro que tú no.-Colocó sus manos en su cintura, esperando una explicación.

-Lo siento Suki, estaba pensando.-Con un suspiro su amiga se encogió de hombros.

-No tienes remedio… últimamente siempre estás en las nubes.

-Y tú últimamente siempre estás con Zuko.-No esperaba que su voz sonase tan sólida, tan fría, pero sólo se dio cuenta después de decirlo.

-Bueno, tú lo tienes de noche, yo lo tengo de día.

-¿Eh?-La miró con los ojos como platos. Desde luego si esperaba una respuesta no era esa.

-Creo que me has oído perfectamente.

-Pero… ¿Y Sokka?-Evidentemente no estaba pensando en Sokka pero ¿qué más podía decirle? Claramente ella y Zuko no estaban saliendo, a pesar de… " _Te quiero, Katara. Estoy enamorado de ti. Mucho. Demasiado._ " Descartó el pensamiento cuando comenzó a notar el calor subir por sus mejillas. Claramente el chico del que se había enamorado no estaba jugando con varias, eso podía decirlo con seguridad.

Su amiga señaló a donde se encontraba su hermano, con Toph sobre sus rodillas, susurrandose cosas al oído.

-Me dijo que quería un tiempo para aclararse. Pero yo lo veo bastante claro.

-Oh, Suki…-Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al notar la voz temblorosa de su amiga, podía notar que le dolía, dolía más que ser quemada viva así que le dio un gran abrazo.

-Ey, pero eso no es motivo para que actúes bien conmigo. Ahora soy tu rival. Puede que tú y Zuko hayáis llegado lejos, pero yo sé lo que un hombre quiere.

Justo en ese momento el príncipe apareció de entre los árboles para acercarse a la reunión que había en el patio.

-¡Ey, Zuko!-Ambas lo llamaron exactamente a la vez. Zuko se giró hacia ellas dedicándole una sonrisa a Suki. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de la maestra del agua simplemente miró hacia el suelo unos segundos y continuó su camino. Katara sintió como si la hubieran apuñalado directamente en el corazón. Sintió sus piernas empezar a temblar. Clavó sus ojos en los de Suki esperando a que ella pudiera darle una explicación a ese cambio de actitud pero lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa mientras su amiga se acercaba a sentarse al lado del hombre que había jurado robarle. ¿Cómo era posible que tras todas las cosas que se habían dicho, tras todas esas confesiones, pase esto? Desde la noche en la que dejó a Aang apenas lo había visto. Siempre que iba a buscarle no estaba en su habitación y tampoco lo encontraba por el resto de la casa ni por los alrededores cercanos. ¿Dónde se metía por las noches?¿Por qué ya nunca estaba para ella? Quizás nunca era una pequeña exageración puesto que sólo habían pasado unos días pero ¿A qué venía ignorarla de esa forma? _Será imbécil_.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe cerca de su puerta, como algo cayéndose.

-Mierda.

-¡Suki! Ten cuidado con la madera.

-No esperaba tropezarme con un tablón del suelo de su casa, señor principito. Igual deberías arreglarla.

-Como si ahora mismo tuviese tiempo. Algún día esta casa estará como nueva.

-Ah, pero sí tienes tiempo para esto ¿No?

-Esto es… importante.

-Ya, ya, excusas luego… vamos o empezarán a darse cuenta de que no estamos.

Tan pronto como las pisadas se hicieron tan lejanas como para saber que habían cruzado la esquina un pequeño maestro del aire comenzó a seguirlos tan sigilosamente como podía. Ya llevaban varias noches escapándose y le picaba la curiosidad. No sólo por él sino por sus amigos. Aunque seguramente en cualquier otro momento habría decidido que no era buena idea tampoco tenía mucha opción, la mano de Toph empujándole entre el bosque impidiéndole volver atrás.

Tras lo que pareció ser más de media hora llegaron al sitio donde conducían los trazos de sus amigos.

-¿Te gusta así?-La voz de Zuko parecía nerviosa, como si su vida dependiera de la respuesta.

-Uhm… creo que necesita un poco más aquí y aquí. Pero sabes que cualquier cosa que tú hagas estará bien.

-Quiero que sea perfecto. Nunca he hecho nada bien, por una vez necesito que sea perfecto.

Al ver que no era una situación incómoda sino más bien una conversación entre amigos Aang y Toph decidieron unirse a la conversación.

-¿De qué estáis hablando chicos?

La pareja allí sentada se miró perpleja, intentando encontrar una explicación que no pareciese que acababan de inventar. Bueno, siempre podían contar media verdad.

-Estamos intentando tallar un collar. De madera.

-¡Oh Zuko! No sabía que se te diesen bien esas cosas.-El maestro del aire sonreía de oreja a oreja conociendo un nuevo lado de su no-tan-recien amigo.

-¿Y por qué lo hacéis aquí, tan lejos de casa, y de noche?-Toph sabía cuándo aprovechar la oportunidad para conseguir más información.

-Se está más…¿Tranquilo?-Añadió Suki incapaz de pensar una excusa mejor.

-Ahá… ¿Y no será que estáis intentando que alguien que hay en esa casa no se entere?

 _Maldita Toph. Siempre tan rápida para este tipo de cosas. No me importaría contárselo a ella pero Aang… Aang es capaz de matarme._

No pudieron evitar tragar saliva exactamente a la vez.

Suki se acercó a ellos con las manos en alto, sujetando el colgante en su mano derecha.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, nos habéis pillado. No queremos que Sokka se entere.-Una sombra pasó por encima de los ojos de la Kioshi más rápido de lo que nadie pudo ver.-Mirad. O tocad.-Añadió mirando a Toph mientras se lo ofrecía. El Avatar se tomó un momento en observarlo. Era un colgante muy parecido al de Katara, excepto que en este el color predominante era el rojo. En el centro había tallada una llama, símbolo de la Nación del Fuego, coloreada en rojo y naranja, imitando un fuego tan vivo que parecía que realmente podía quemarle.-Wow, es precioso.

-Espera.-Dijo la bandida ciega cuando terminó de comprobarlo.-Esto es un collar de compromiso del estilo de la tribu del agua.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?-Suki le dedicó una sonrisa esperando que no hiciera más preguntas. Podía ver a Toph sonreír de manera traviesa por el ravillo del ojo.

-Pero ¿Por qué de la Tribu del Agua?

-Bueno, me quedé con muchas ganas de recibir uno de parte de Sokka así que…

-Sólo quería hacerla lo más feliz posible.-Zuko terminó de asimilar lo que estaba pasando y agarró a Suki por la cintura, dándole un suave beso en la frente.

-OOOOOOOOOOH FELICIDADES CHICOS.-Aang prácticamente voló a darle un abrazo a las personas que tenía delante.

-Bueno, aún es pronto, tenemos que derrotar al Padre del Fuego…

-"Señor".-Sintió el codazo de la maestra de tierra en su cintura.

-Lo que quiero decir es: No le digáis nada a nadie. No sé cómo se tomaría Sokka la noticia. Por favor.

-Nuestros labios están sellados, señor chispita. ¿Verdad Aang?

-¡Por supuesto!

Les había costado un rato despedirse de ellos pero por fin estaban solos de nuevo.

-Me debes una buena.

-Katara va a matarme.

-Al menos no es el Avatar al que te enfrentas.

-No sé qué es peor.

Poniéndose en pie, recuperó el collar de su bolsillo y lo miró por última vez.

-Creo que debería ir a hablar con Katara.

-Déjalo para mañana, no quedan más que un par de horas hasta que amanezca. Será mejor que estés presentable si vas a hacer una proposición así.

-Quizás tengas razón… Pero tengo la sensación de que algo va a salir terriblemente mal.

El cielo era azul brillante y el sol estaba bastante alto, colándose por la ventana y molestándole en los ojos. La única explicación que tenía para haber dormido tanto era el hecho de que llevaba días casi sin pegar ojo.

-¡Katara!-La jovial y feliz voz de Aang inundaba el pasillo mientras corría hacia su habitación.-¡Buenos días Katara!-El monje ya había pasado la puerta y Momo se había decidido a jugar con su pelo.

-Buenos días Aang. Me alegra ver que estás de buen humor.-Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, como quien acaba de ver a su hermano pequeño que por una vez se está portando bien en lugar de hacer trastadas.-¡Oh, tengo que ir a hacer el desayuno!

-No te preocupes, Zuko se está encargando de todo. Quería asegurarme que estabas lista para unirte a nosotros.

-Uhm, claro. Enseguida bajo.

-Oye Katara… una cosa más…¿Fui yo quien te devolvió tu collar, cierto?

-Claro Aang. Y te lo agradezco muchísimo. No sé qué habría hecho sin él.

-Pero esos collares tienen un significado más allá, ¿Cierto? Si yo te lo he dado significa que…

-Aang, por esa lógica estaría prometida con Zuko, que fue quien te lo dio a ti antes. Es algo más especial. El chico tiene que tallarlo a mano pensando en la mujer a la que ama y entregárselo con una confesión de amor. O un papel político.-Mencionó recordando a Yue y a su abuela.

-Entonces, podría intentar hacerte uno…

-Ya hemos hablado de esto. ¿De dónde has sacado todas estas ideas?

-Ahm… Ehm… Verás Suki y Zuko… Y el collar… Y me pareció una buena idea. Al fin y al cabo quiero que estés conmigo toda mi vida.

-Rebobina. Suki y Zuko ¿Qué?

-Zuko le estaba haciendo un collar a Suki. Como el tuyo. Precioso. Realmente los envidio. Quizás debería pedirle que me enseñe.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo lo sabes tú?

-Nos lo dijeron ellos. Aunque pidieron que no se lo dijeramos a Sokka. Por si acaso, ya sabes.

-Ya… ya sé. Espérame abajo Aang.

Cuando pudo sentir que Aang ya estaba bastante lejos desató su ira con los muebles de la habitación.

-¡Lo sabía!¡Maldita sea, lo sabía!¡CADA VEZ QUE CONFÍO EN ÉL PASA ALGO ASÍ!¿De verdad se puede confiar en un gusano así?¡No sé ni por qué confié en él la primera vez!¿Qué me pasa en la cabeza? No vas a volver a jugar conmigo, asqueroso gusano de la nación del fuego. Me da igual cuanto te arrastres, estoy harta de tus palabras bonitas y de esa manera que tienes siempre de hacerme creer que eres la opción que realmente quiero. Estoy harta.-Sabía que no había nadie escuchándola pero necesitaba decirlo. Serviría para recordarselo a sí misma.

* * *

P.D: Ahora le va a tocar a Zuko sufrir, sólo un poquito… Qué divertido.


	12. Capítulo 12 - El destierro

Como el anterior capítulo fue corto y tardé mucho en subirlo (Lo siento de nuevo) he intentado darme más prisa en este episodio y aquí lo tenéis.

Nos acercamos al final de esta historia... aunque no será la última.

* * *

Su cuerpo temblaba como si la tierra se estuviera sacudiendo bajo sus pies en el terremoto más grande que existiría en el mundo. Las manos no le dejaban llamar tranquilo a la puerta mientras se aferraban al collar que había estado preparando durante estos últimos días. ¿Y si estaba cometiendo una estupidez?¿Y si Katara realmente no tenía intención de quedarse con él cuando la guerra acabase?¿Y si la gente de la Nación del Fuego la rechazaba por ser una chica de la Tribu del Agua? Algo iba mal, algo iba muy mal. No sabía decir el qué pero tenía una mala sensación en el pecho. Después de coger todo el aire que pudo y soltarlo muy lentamente se atrevió a dar unos golpes en la puerta. Tras varios segundos sin respuesta giró el pomo y entró. La habitación estaba completamente vacía, la cama deshecha, y algo brillaba en el suelo gracias a la luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana. Ya hacía más de dos meses que Katara y él habían comenzado a compartir habitación. Más de un mes desde la primera vez que tuvo acceso a lo que nadie había disfrutado antes en ella. Cogió con cuidado el adorno para el pelo que le había regalado a Katara, aunque ahora estaba roto en mil pedazos. Recogió cuidadosamente cada uno de los pequeños trocitos que pudo encontrar y lo guardó en su bolsillo. ¿Era esto una señal?¿Una manera de decirle que se diese por vencido? Y si era así ¿Dónde estaba ahora?¿No podía habérselo dicho directamente? Si tanto quería que se rindiera lo haría, pero no sin antes hablar con ella.

* * *

El agua que caía de la cascada hacia su cuerpo era poca, demasiado poca comparada con la que caía de sus ojos. Sus brazos frotaban incansables todo su cuerpo, algunas zonas ya irritadas de la fuerza y la continuidad de sus movimientos. Su pelo tapaba su cara, llegando hasta su pecho. Le daba igual que el agua estuviese helada, necesitaba limpiarse. Más. Mucho más. Esta suciedad nunca saldría de su cuerpo. No podía desprenderse de esto. Jamás. Por eso frotaba y frotaba, cada vez más fuerte, sus uñas haciendo pequeñas heridas en su piel, mezclando el agua con la sangre. _Nunca más Katara. Esto es el único recuerdo que quedará de él._

* * *

Frente a él se mostraba la imagen más hermosa que vería jamás. O eso pensaba. Katara estaba sentada en una roca bajo la cascada, todo su cuerpo desnudo bañado por el agua, la luz de la luna iluminandola dulcemente, como si la misma luna quisiera abrazarla. Como si quisiera llevársela para consolarla. Se atrevió a salir a la luz aunque ella no estaba mirando. Dudaba que se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia. Como una espada, su voz cortó el silencio de la noche, interrumpiendo incluso el sonido del agua cayendo sobre las rocas.

-'Tara.

* * *

Sólo una persona la llamaba así y era la única persona que no quería ver en este momento. Habría aceptado con gusto la visita del mismísimo Señor del Fuego, seguramente su muerte habría sido más rápido que esto. Había dejado de escuchar la cascada, el eco de su voz había sustituído sus pensamientos. Esa voz, ese nombre, le traían infinitos recuerdos. Recuerdos no tan lejanos que estaba haciendo lo posible por olvidar.

-Vete.

Su voz sonaba temblorosa pero decidida. Había sido su propia decisión alejarse de él y no iba a dejar que lo fastidiara. El silencio volvió a inundar los alrededores pero ninguno de los dos dio un paso. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento.

-¿No me has escuchado?

En esta ocasión la voz era más contundente que en la anterior. No aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Sí. Pero otra vez estás enfadada conmigo sin escucharme.

-He escuchado bastante. Estoy haciendo esto para limpiarme de ti. Ojalá pudiera purificar mi cuerpo, hacerle olvidar todo lo que hemos pasado.-Una sombra pasó por sus ojos, algo que nadie debía saber, un secreto que intentaría llevar a la tumba con ella.- Tú nunca cambiarás. Sigues siendo el mismo que en Ba Sing Se. Cuando alguien confía en ti le das la espalda, traicionas a todos los que se atreven a confiar en ti. Traicionaste a tu tío, traicionaste a Mai cuando la dejaste tirada en aquella prisión, me traicionaste a mí.-La voz de la maestra del agua se elevaba cada vez más, tanto que parecía estar gritándole.-¡Nadie debería confiar en ti!¡No sé cómo pude siquiera pensar que estaba enamorada de ti! De un gusano sin sentimientos que juega con todo el mundo a su alrededor para su propio beneficio. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí!¡Deberías largarte y dejarnos a todos en paz, sería la única manera de que dejaras de hacer daño!

El príncipe de la Nación del Fuego había asimilado cada una de las palabras sin rechistar. Al fin y al cabo sabía que eran ciertas. ¿Quién era él para decirle nada? Aún así su pecho quemaba, sentía que podría salir ardiendo por completo si la dejaba decir una palabra más.

-Tienes razón. Aquí ya no soy necesario.

¿Qué? Esperaba una explicación, esperaba que le gritara, esperaba que discutiesen, que comenzara a lanzarle bolas de fuego. Pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo?¿Por qué aceptaba todo sin más? Lentamente bajó de la piedra, salió a la orilla y se quedó frente a él.

-Aang ya maneja bastante bien el fuego. Y está claro que tú no me quieres aquí.

Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras ponía su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Katara, escondiendo su desnudez y protegiéndola del frío. Los ojos de su compañera se cruzaron con los suyos, confusos. ¿Por qué tenía esa sonrisa tan dulce después de todo esto?¿Por qué lo estaba aceptando sin más?¿Acaso no iba a decirle su discurso de "He cambiado Katara"?¿Y qué pasaba con Suki?¿Su opinión no contaba en esto?¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo culpable?¿Acaso no era esto lo que quería?

-Cuando me vaya quiero que te quedes lo que hay en esos bolsillos. Al fin y al cabo era para ti. Me costó mucho inventarme algo para que Aang no sospechase así que será mejor que no dejes que él lo vea. Puedes quemarlo, romperlo o lo que te apetezca.

 _No. Espera. ¿De qué estás hablando? No puedes irte así. No me has hecho caso nunca, por qué me haces caso ahora._ Pero sus labios se mantenían abiertos, incapaces de expresar algo que no fuera sorpresa, incapaces de pronunciar una sola palabra, mientras su cálida mano se alzaba para secar sus lágrimas una última vez.

-Siento haber hecho algo de lo que te arrepientes de esta manera. No tendrás que volver a preocuparte. Adiós 'Tara

Sin más, desapareció entre los árboles del bosque.

La maestra del agua cayó de rodillas al suelo, envuelta en lágrimas. ¿Qué narices acababa de pasar?¿De verdad pensaba irse?¿Tenía el coraje para perseguirlo? Una vez Zuko saliese de aquí no volvería a verlo, era demasiado bueno escondiéndose si no quería ser encontrado. ¿Estaba lista para esto? Lo había pedido ella pero realmente ni siquiera recordaba bien qué le había dicho. Sólo había querido verle sufrir como ella estaba sufriendo. Quería verlo llorar, que le dijese que todo había sido un malentendido, que volviese a decirle cuánto la amaba. Por qué había pasado esto. ¿Era un castigo de Tui y La por ser tan egoísta? Llevó las manos a su barriga, apretándola. Y entonces esto ¿Qué?¿Era acaso un castigo de Agni, un dios en el que ni siquiera creía, por jugar con fuego?¿Era una bendición porque sabía que era lo único que le quedaría de él? Al recordar las palabras de Zuko buscó rápidamente en los bolsillos. En uno reconoció el adorno roto que había dejado tirado en su habitación y en el otro… Sacó el contenido para observarlo mejor y, una vez que lo estuvo mirando durante lo que le parecieron horas, lo abrazó, incapaz de dejar de llorar, cuestionándose si podría dejar de llorar alguna vez en toda su vida después de esto.

* * *

La puerta dio un portazo tan sonoro que temía haber despertado a todos los demás. Tiró el primer cajón de la cómoda al suelo y recogió su bolsa de él. Había sido más difícil de lo que esperaba enfrentar a Katara en ese momento. Realmente tenía ganas de llorar, muchísimas, casi tantas como los días que había pasado completamente solo tras dejar tirado a su tío. Dolía aún más que la mano ardiente de su padre contra su cara. Pero Katara tenía razón. Sólo iba por el mundo creando dolor a aquellos que lo rodeaban. Y la principal afectada de todo esto era ella. ¿Cómo podía quedarse sabiendo que estaba dañando aquello que más apreciaba? Se tomó un momento para sentarse en la cama. Ahora, más que recuerdos de su infancia le venían recuerdos de unos ojos azules, de un cabello castaño enredándose con la almohada, del calor de su cuerpo abrazando al suyo hasta el amanecer. Acarició la cama como si aún pudiera sentirlo. Se dejó llevar hasta enterrar la cabeza en la almohada. Todavía olía un poco a ella: a sal, a arena, a nieve, de alguna manera. _No volveré a hacerte daño, lo prometo._

* * *

Sus pies dolían. Se había clavado unas cuantas ramas en su carrera hacia la casa. Se había vestido pero había echado a correr antes de ponerse los zapatos, dejándose sobre los hombros la chaqueta del príncipe. No podía irse. No podía irse ahora. Tenía que disculparse. Sólo estaba intentando conseguir una explicación pero se había pasado. No era la primera vez, siempre era demasiado egoísta con estas cosas, siempre le echaba la culpa de cosas que realmente sabían que no era su culpa. Esta vez, era ella la que debía disculparse. Zuko no había hecho más que tratarla como si fuese lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y ella se lo pagaba así. Otra rama se enredó en su pie, haciéndola caer al suelo. Pero casi tan rápido como cayó volvió a ponerse en pie. No podía dejarlo irse. Era ella la que siempre lo estaba tratando mal, la que nunca confiaba en él, la que dudaba de cada paso que daba. Pero esta vez no. Esta vez le diría todo lo que tenía que decirle. Esta vez de verdad.

En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que nunca le había dicho a Zuko lo mucho que había llegado a amarlo. Había sido celosa, posesiva, controladora, le había gritado por cada minucia y había dudado de cada movimiento que hacía, pero nunca había sido completamente sincera con él. Y aún así él…

Aceleró el paso todo lo que pudo. Definitivamente no podía dejar que se marchara así.

* * *

Y… esa era la última. Se había tomado un momento para escribir unas pequeñas notas a cada uno de sus amigos, al fin y al cabo la única que sabe la verdad es Katara. Los demás merecían al menos una explicación. Dejó todas las cartas en la mesa, cada una con el nombre de su destinatario, y no se molestó en apagar la vela. Colgó sus espadas Dao a su espalda, junto con su pequeña bolsa con algo de ropa y un poco de comida, y bajó la máscara del espíritu azul hasta que cubría completamente su cara.

* * *

 _¡Llego a tiempo! Seguro que llego a tiempo. Sólo tengo que subir hasta su habitación. Todavía hay luz en ella. Déjame llegar a tiempo, por favor La. Por favor Yue. Por favor. Por favor._

Las escaleras crujían a su paso como si estuvieran soportando un huracán y la puerta no se abrió con más sutileza. El aire creado por ella se encargó de apagar la vela de la habitación vacía.

¡NO!¡NO, NO, NO!¡NO!

Sus piernas volvieron a sucumbir y toda la esperanza que tenía se desvaneció por completo. Se mantuvo así, de rodillas, abrazando la chaqueta de Zuko y el collar, durante unos eternos minutos hasta que escuchó pasos acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué es todo este jaleo? No hay quien pegue ojo con tanto entrar y salir.-Toph, acompañada por los demás, la miraban desde la puerta.

-Zuko se ha ido.-No podía mantener su voz tranquila, no podía dar una respuesta que no enseñase claramente el dolor que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo.

Suki fue la primera en aventurarse a entrar más en la habitación.

-Ha dejado cartas para nosotros parece. ¿Por qué no hay una carta para ti?

Sentía la presión de todos mirándola. Se puso en pie sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

-Porque yo soy el motivo por el que se ha ido.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio mientras todos los demás leían sus cartas. La maestra del agua tuvo que contener sus ganas de ir a buscarlo, de salir corriendo sin ningún rumbo hasta que se topase con él, o algún indicio de que iba en el camino correcto. Se sentía extremadamente estúpida, la peor persona en el universo. En este momento se daba más asco que el mismísimo Señor del fuego.

-No nos queda más que seguir con nuestro plan original. Zuko dice que él también lo hará y enfrentará a Azula el día del eclipse.-Sokka arrugó el papel de la carta entre sus dedos.-Nos queda una semana para prepararnos.-Y pasó su vista por todos sus compañeros, uno por uno, quienes asentían completamente conformes y seguros de sí mismos. El destino del mundo estaba en sus manos. De todos, pensó Katara, incluído del resultado de la pelea del príncipe con su hermana.

-Y, Katara, agradecería que por una vez te hubieras controlado y no hubieras expulsado a una de nuestras bazas más fuertes. ¡Estaba creando la estrategia con él!-Su hermano se llevó las manos a la cabeza pensando el trabajo que le quedaba por hacer, esta vez sólo con las instrucciones que quedaban en la carta.

-Es cierto Katara… pensaba que tú y Zuko habíais terminado vuestros roces hace tiempo.-El maestro del aire, siempre a favor de la paz, la comprensión y el perdón. En parte todo esto era por su culpa. Lo vio levantarse y abrazar a Suki, que se mantuvo en shock hasta que recordó su papel en todo esto y lo que Aang pensaba de su relación con Zuko. Entonces lo abrazó de vuelta, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho,, que ahora estaba a su altura debido a que el maestro del aire estaba en pie mientras ella se mantenía sentada.

 _Necesito arreglar esto como sea. Zuko, hay algo que tienes que saber._


End file.
